traidora por ti
by luna-chan143
Summary: una traición que trae dolor antes de el final romántico
1. Chapter 1

**Traidora por ti**

**Iori x kula**

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Hooooola a todos los que leen esta nueva historia de mi pareja favorita Iori x kula que les encanta leer sobre historias de romance y drama con el toque ligero de el humor**

**Miles de gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a mi anterior historia "princesa de los lobos" y por las palabras de ánimo para seguir con mi proyecto de los "amores imposibles" porque ya saben lo mismo a veces es aburrido**

**Espero les guste y recuerden The King of fighter no me pertenece ni alguna canción o elemento usado aquí ahora basta de palabras a la historia!**

**Capítulo: 1**

Blus, rock, pop, metálica, electrónica, románticas

Pensé mientras organizaba todos los discos en sus lujares correctos suspire después de haber puesto hasta la última caja de plástico en su respectiva sección otro suspiro porque siempre los clientes no se tomaban la molestia de regresarlos a su lujar después de haberlo escuchado sin pensar en comprarlo y por qué siempre los dejaban en el suelo ho revueltos entre los otros estantes

-disculpe señorita-

Mire hacia abajo desde el lujar hasta arriba de la escalera que es en donde estaba a la chica castaña

-tiene el disco de "King of fire"-

Pensé por un momento al parecer ese disco estaba de moda por que varios clientes habían preguntado ya por el

-oye Yuri tenemos el disco de "King of fire"-

Le grite a la chica que estaba limpiando la bordeja detrás del mostrador

-creo que si espera-

Metió las manos en una caja recién abierta sacando una caja de plástico

-aquí tienes-

La chica saco un par de billetes de su cartera y salió de la tienda con una mueca feliz en el rostro

-oye kula mira ya llego el disco-

Baje de las escalera me acerque al mostrador

-no puede ser no puedo creer que ya tienen un disco-

Mire las letras brillantes impresas "fire is fire" por fin estaba viviendo el sueño del que una vez me platico mi novio "k" dash porque yo debo decir con orgullo era la novia de él que sería considerado por muchos la revelación juvenil en el mundo de la música el hombre más asediado en este tiempo

Uno por ser guapo y dos por ser parte de la banda de moda en esta ciudad

-qué suerte tienes he kula-

Mire el otro disco junto a la registradora "King of fire" una banda que era leyenda también en esta pequeña ciudad la cara de sus tres integrantes estaban siempre en todo cartel oh poster que ocupaba las paredes de los edificios oh los techos de los mismos

Al lujar entro la dueña de este local Mature una rubia excéntrica

-Yuri ya llegaron los carteles de "King of fire"-

La castaña rápidamente le acerco a su jefa la caja sin abrir que esta se apresuró a cortar con un abrecartas sacando montones de rollos de papel

Desdoblo el primero que tomo luego emitió un grito chirriante de una adolescente que ve a su artista favorito por primera vez en vivo

-oh my good Iori yagami que guapo estas!-

Yo y Yuri nos miramos extrañadas no conocíamos esta faceta de la jefa

-rápido pongan estos posters en las paredes en las ventanas en el techo! Quiero ver toda mi tienda tapizada con estos dioses-

Tomamos una gran cantidad de rollos y cada una nos fuimos a una parte de la gran tienda

Para cuando ya era media noche terminamos agotadas

-creo que iré a cerrar la entrada principal por favor kula recoge mi bolsa onegai-

Tomo las llaves y se fue a la entrada a bajar la cortina de metal que protegía las ventanas mientras yo me desplome en la silla de cuero mirando hacia el techo sentí una gota de sudor por mi frente cuando vi el poster en el techo

-kyo kusanagi, Yashiro y Iori yagami

Murmure mientas esperaba el regreso de mi amiga castaña

-listo vayámonos-

Le entregue su bolso y ambas salimos por la puerta trasera estábamos de camino a la casa de Yuri donde estaba viviendo desde hace dos meses

la razón por que era la que quedaba más cerca de la universidad también por que la renta era barata y tenían más consideraciones si me atrasaba en los pajos fue una suerte que nos conociéramos ese día en el que fui a presentar el examen de admisión y nos hicimos las mejores amigas

En todo el camino nos la pasamos platicando sobre el trabajo sobre el triunfo de mi novio sobre la rara obsesión que tenía Mathure con ese grupo

Yo solo reía por las compasiones que le daba a una adolecente enloquecida concordamos en que el limite seria que colocara esas figuras de cartón de tamaño real en toda la tienda

Para cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos por el hermano de Yuri takuma que al parecer estaba esperando a que llegáramos pobre parecía preocupado

-oye por que llegas tan tarde-

Ella le explico que la inhumana de nuestra jefa nos puso a colgar afiches en toda la tienda

-bueno eso lo explica pensé que te habían secuestrado estaba por pedirle ayuda a Robert pero no pude encontrarlo en su habitación-

Justo en ese momento entro el susodicho dirigiéndose con prisa a el rubio diciéndole que la castaña no estaba en su habitación sin notar que esta lo miraba con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

Yo solo reí por su rubor avergonzado estos dos tenían más chispas que una fogata

Les di las buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación estaba agotada

oo-oo

A la mañana siguiente después de vestirme correctamente Salí a la universidad donde tome mis clases después me fui para mi trabajo en el local "lolly pop" ya se es un nombre raro para una tienda de música

Estaba de camino a mi puesto en la caja registradora cuando alcance a reconocer una cabellera blanquecina

-"k" que haces aquí?-

El chico en pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negro se acercó a mí

-venía a ver a mi novia antes del trabajo para que veas que no me olvido de ti kula-

Sonreí el siempre tan dulce

-estas desde hace mucho-

El asintió

-la verdad es que tengo que irme le prometí a los chicos que ensayaríamos hoy sabes nos invitaron a participar en un festival –

Estaba feliz por el por fin vivía su sueño debía sonreír para que no viera mi tristeza que me causaba ese sentimiento de estarlo perdiendo confiaba en el después de todo nos conocemos desde niños

-está bien suerte Ganbatte kudasai ne-

Le dije

-tu también-

Se inclinó pensé que me besaría en los labios pero en vez de eso me beso en la frente mi sexto sentido se alertó desde cuando era tan frio conmigo

Lo vi irse yo me quede preocupada

Eso duro todo el día me equivoque muchas veces seguía a pensar si es que de verdad lo estaba perdiendo

Tome la caja de discos continuaba a apilarlos sin ver que estaba haciendo acaso estaba enojado por esa vez que no quise ir a su apartamento

No era eso oh si?

Oye kula cuidado

Me di cuenta muy tarde termine derrumbando la gran torre de discos en un mal movimiento pero eso no estaría tan mal si no fuera porque habían caído sobre otra persona

Oh no ahora si la había liado

-perdón no fue mi intención-

El hombre molesto me miro con frialdad yo me quede estática que estaba haciendo el vocalista de "King of fire" aquí

**Taran fin del primer capítulo si ya se es algo corto pero es culpa de mi falta de tiempo descuiden subiré otro capítulo pronto pero comenten que creen que identifique el sexto sentido de kula creen que Mature ponga una de esas figuras que hay en algunas tiendas de discos de su adorado Iori yagami (porque si hay me gustaría tener alguna jijij)**

**Si les gusto esta historia déjenme un comentario bueno ho malo se agradece**

**Ha y gracias otra vez a esas cuatro personitas por sus comentarios buenos sobre "la princesa de los lobos"**

**Nos veremos luego (guiño)**


	2. Chapter 2

Traidora por ti

Por luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles

Capítulo: 2

_Hooooola todos los que estén leyendo mi Fanfic sobre la pareja más linda Iori x kula recuerden The King of fighter no me pertenece ni algún elemento usado en esta historia ahora a la historia espero que sea de su agrado _

_-o-_

En alguna parte de la ciudad en uno de esos hoteles elegantes una mujer de cabello corto color blanco miraba la televisión de pantalla plana aburrida odiaba tener que esperar

-ángel-

Escucho el llamado de la voz familiar volteo a ver a el hombre que recién entraba un musculoso castaño

-pasa algo Máxima-

Dijo en voz monótona regresando su mirada a la pantalla no era nadien que le importara

-aun no llega "k"-

Cerro los ojos tenía que disimular sus celos cuando recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas

_Flash back _

_Estaban besándose apasionadamente hasta que el peliblanco miro la fotografía de la niña rubia en la pared la aparto con suavidad y ella lo miro confundida_

_-pasa algo "k"-_

_-tengo que ir a verla-_

_Ella frunció el ceño por que recordaba en este momento a su noviecita acaso lo había asaltado un ataque de moral resoplo claro como si eso era posible _

_-no lo entiendo "k" por qué? ahora eres famoso no necesitas seguir con esa relación tu no necesitas una niñita sino una mujer-_

_Ella hacia pequeños círculos en el amplio pecho del hombre que simplemente se volvió a excusar que tenía que irse que volvería pronto _

_Ella se quedó hay parada furiosa _

_-que tenía esta insípida chiquilla que no tuviera ella-_

_Arranco la fotografía de la pared y la lanzo a la papelera donde se hizo pedazos _

_Fin flash back_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el segundo integrante de la banda llego ahora solo faltaba el líder para que ella les dijera el logro que había hecho como su representante

El peliblanco no tardó en llegar se paró a el lado derecho de rock

-bien ahora puedo decirles la buena noticia-

Los tres hombres miraron interesados

-les conseguí un lujar en la batalla de las bandas que se llevara a cabo en esta misma ciudad-

Exclamaciones de alegría no tardaron ella sonrió de medio lado con el apoyo necesario este pequeño grupo llegaría a ser más grande que el mismísimo "King of fire"

-"k" necesito que me acompañes a una reunión importante con los patrocinadores-

Ambos se miraron algo que Máxima había notado miro marcharse a su amigo con su "representante" volteo a ver a donde debía estar la fotografía de su amiga Kula pero vio que esta estaba en la papelera rota

Negó un par de veces a veces la fama los hace perder el suelo y a sus seres amados

Pensó mientras sacaba la foto y la miraba con tristeza

oo-oo

En otro lujar en un edificio donde estaba un estudio de grabación un castaño tumbado en el sofá ya algo sucio miraba aburrido el techo nada de lo que le decía la mujer castaña de pelo corto le importaba

-Kyo oye me escuchas-

Miro desinteresado

-si te escucho Vice pero que quieres que te diga yo no soy el líder pregúntale a yagami-

La mujer se tocó la frente porque eran tan perezosos a veces se preguntaba qué sería de ellos si ella no los representara

-él fue a cumplir un encargo-

El levanto una ceja un encargo?

-entonces pídeselo a Yashiro-

Ella volvió a suspirar

-eso intente pero me dijo cuando me lo tope en la salida que iban a comprar comida-

Kyo se levantó alguien tenía que arreglar esos asuntos importantes maldito yagami que se le ocurrió servir de mensajero

oo-oo

En la tienda de discos estaba aterrada por la mirada acecina de el pelirrojo frente a mí me daba de todos los errores que pude haber cometido tenía que cometer uno con el líder de la banda más famosa que para colmo era la adoración de mi jefa

Una palabra de este hombre y seria despedida

Pedir disculpas no sería suficiente

-oye kula tienes que ver esto-

Yuri también parecía en shock por la presencia del pelirrojo

-oigan ustedes dos ayúdenme a…-

La jefa apareció cargando una figura de cartón de tamaño real de este mismo hombre que en cuanto lo vio corrió a saludarlo apartando a sus empleadas osea a nosotras yo traje el nudo que tenía en la garganta

Oh no

-pensé que mi hermana estaba bromeando pero mírate estas aquí-

El levanto una ceja cuando vio lo que esta rubia cargaba en los brazos

-así que Vice no estaba bromeando-

Él se estremeció un poco

-pero dime para que estas aquí-

El miro hacia nosotras que estábamos en el suelo

-mi representante me dijo que aquí había una fan que se moría por conocerme-

Nosotras estábamos confundidas cuando nos dio una mirada aburrida

-cuál de las enanas es?-

Fruncí el ceño quien se creía

-ellas? Tus fans? Jajaja ellas no son soy yo-

Yuri y yo pensamos lo mismo pronto desearía desaparecer

-así que ahora vamos tienes muchos posters que firmar-

Ella casi lo arrastraba

Reímos por su expresión de fastidio que tuvo pegada a la cara todo el tiempo yo sinceramente agradecí que no dijera nada necesitaba este trabajo

-oye enana-

Una vena se plasmó en mi nuca

-tengo nombre sabes-

El sonrió de medio lado

-eso no me importa-

Volví a lo que estaba haciendo ignorándolo

-sabes puedo hacer que te despidan niña-

Bueno almezos no me llamo enana

-pero no lo are me daría lástima que quedaras desempleada-

Ahora le debía un favor?

-no tienes posters que firmar-

Le dije

El arrojo la pluma sin tinta a la mesa

-ya que termine me voy de aquí-

Estaba por salir cuando vio que la rubia gritona bajaba con más rollos fue a esconderse detrás del mostrador

-oye-

Me fulmino con la mirada fría

-damare!-

Voltee a ver a mi jefa

-no has visto a Iori-

-Iori? Ha el pelirrojo si se acaba de ir-

Ella salió corriendo del establecimiento dándole la oportunidad de huir

-no te debo nada ahora-

Le grite mientras el solo agitaba su mano resople y volví a lo que hacia

-ahora que rimaba con acuerdo-

oo-oo

En una habitación de el mismo hotel donde se hospedaba la banda "fire is fire" estaba la banda "King of fire" que ahora que todos estaba reunidos podían decidir sobre su participación en esa batalla de bandas hasta ahora habían dicho que si sin pensarlo

Era una oportunidad única

Significaba que se le abrirían puertas para contratos millonarios con otras disqueras

-bueno entonces vallan a escribir otra canción a crear otra obra de arte… Vamos vallan vallan-

Los tres hombres solo fueron a obedecer lo que la castaña dijo

oo-oo

Otra noche que había finalizado mi trabajo en tienda de discos después de un baño de burbujas relajante y cambiarme a mi pijama me deje caer en la cama mullida de edredones color rosa claro mientras miraba la pantalla de mi móvil a ver si "k" me había dejado algún mensaje pero nada

Suspire tal vez debía pedirle disculpas si en algo le había molestado

Llame al móvil de mi novio que en todos los intentos no me contesto estaba empezando a preocuparme

-tal vez si le llamo a Máxima-

Escuche la forma en que estaba marcando conté hasta tres

-moshi moshi-

-hola Máxima soy yo Kula-

-Oh Kula que pasa estas bien-

Deje pasar unos minutos insegura de cómo contestarle eso

-si solo llamaba para ver si "k" está contigo-

Ahora era el castaño el que dejaba su pregunta al aire no podía decirle donde estaba su amiguito

-él está…ocupado-

-ha ya veo-

La tristeza era evidente en mi voz

-pero que bueno que llamaste puedo invitarte a tomar un helado-

Sonreí el siempre sabia como animarme era como un hermano mayor para mi

-está bien-

-ok entonces paso a recogerte en una hora-

Colgué y me fui a ponerme algo más decente que mi pijama de copos de nieve tiempo después paso máxima en su gran camioneta color cromo ambos fuimos a la heladería del centro comercial

Nos la pasamos conversando sobre lo bien que le había ido a la banda el me pido ver la canción que había escrito dijo que este sería su próximo éxito yo solo sonreí diciéndole que era solo un pequeño favor de mi parte para ellos que eran mis amigos

oo-oo

Estaba en la entrada del centro comercial un peliblanco alto con un pelirrojo esperando que un castaño terminara de aparcar el auto

-deberíamos comprar un vodka y un wisqui-

Yashiro murmuró mientras se dirigían a la licorería donde tomo dos botellas

-crees que con eso se inspire el señor kusanagi-

El peli café supo cuando este pelirrojo huso la ironía en su comentario

-bien entonces también una botella de licor de duraznos para que el señor depresivo escriba una sanción mejor que esas de dolor y tristeza-

Él ahora era fulminado por el pelirrojo

-que estas insinuando idiota-

-que a falta de una novia que te inspire una buena canción de amor mejor compres una botella de licor de duraznos a ver si así te endulzas maldito amargado depresivo-

El peliblanco rodo los ojos y a si no querían llamar la atención peleándose en medio de las miradas curiosas

-yo me largo de aquí-

Iori se fue del lujar cansado de discutir con el castaño su falta de inspiración lo tenía furioso estaba vagando por los pasillos estaba por uno de comida de perros cuando alcanzo a escuchar que alguien tarareaba una canción

oo-oo

Estaba viendo los juguetes para mascota mientras esperaba a que máxima terminara de firmar los autógrafos de sus fans que se habían acercado a nuestra mesa mire los ratones de goma

Me gustaría tener tanto un gato

Dije en un suspiro de tristeza tal vez así no me sentiría tan sola

Empecé a tararear la canción que había escrito y me había memorizado mi gran sueño era escribir algún día canciones para algún músico famoso

-huuuuy y ye he y ye hoy no puedo respirar al saber que tú te vas -

Murmure sin importarme que alguien me oyera mientras miraba todas las curiosidades en los estantes estaba por tomar uno de esos collares para perro que a el bulldog de Rock le quedaría muy bien

Pero algo me dio un susto tremendo termine tirando todo sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo que había aparecido de la nada

-oye enana que te crees que puedes estarme tirando cuanta cosa tocan tus manos resbaladizas en la cabeza-

Dijo en una voz parecida a un gruñido

-oye yo no tengo la culpa de que tú me asustaras porque sales tan de repente-

Trate de defenderme yo no tenía la culpa de su mal humor aunque ahora que lo pienso en las dos ocasiones en las que me he topado con él no tiene otra expresión más que esta de pocos amigos

-por si no lo sabias yo estaba caminando de lo más normal hasta que tu niña tonta me golpeaste con todos esos collares para perros-

-tú tienes una mascota-

Pregunte aséptica no me lo podía imaginar

-un gato-

-si claro-

Me agache a recoger las cosas regadas en el suelo pero luego note que él se había agachado a ayudarme

-acaso no me crees enana-

Yo negué

-mira es el-

Me mostro el fondo de pantalla de su móvil una foto de un gato color negro con ojos feroces color verde

-kawaii! Cuál es su nombre-

-Tsuki-

Dijo el mientas se levantaba

-Kula!-

Voltee a ver a quien me llamaba era Máxima me despedí del pelirrojo y corrí a encontrarme con él y "k" que estaba con Rock platicando en el estacionamiento

-"k" hola-

Le di un beso en la mejilla

-que haces a esta hora levantada señorita tu deberías estar dormida mañana tienes clases a primera hora-

Hice un puchero que a él le pareció adorable porque me acaricio en cabello desordenándolo un poco

-Máxima llévala a casa-

Lo mire confundida porque no me llevaba el

-nos vemos mañana-

Otro beso en la frente

-te la encargo mucho-

Se subió a su auto y se fue yo agache la mirada

-vamos Kula te llevo a casa Rock quieres un aventón-

El rubio asintió perezosamente

-claro por qué no-

Subió también al auto

oo-oo

En la entrada del centro comercial estaba Iori mirando hacia el grupo de hombres con el que se fue la chica rubia

Como no lo recordó antes esa canción que antes tarareaba la chica ojirubí era la misma que cantaba el grupo "fire is fire" a la cual pertenecían los mismos tipos con los que estaba

No se imaginaba que se conocieran tan bien

-oye yagami-

Volteo a ver al castaño

-piensas venir ho te quedaras hay parado como un idiota-

Él se quedó mirándolo con frialdad

-que dijiste idiota-

-lo que oíste vienes o iré yo a patear tú trasero arrogante-

-quiero ver que lo intentes kusanagi-

Ambos estaban a poco de agarrarse a golpes pero Yashiro se interpuso separándolos

-no monten una escena para los paparazzi-

Ellos se separaron y sin decir nada más cada uno se fue por su lado al auto

oo-oo

Ángel miraba al peliblanco que no despejaba la vista del frente eso le molestaba no porque la ignorará descaradamente sino porque sabía que estaba pensando en ella en la insípida niña que estaba con máxima en el estacionamiento la actual novia de "k"

No por mucho

Si de algo estaba segura era que ella siempre obtenía lo que quería y lo que ella quería ahora era a este hombre nada se interpondría en su camino

Ni ella ni los sentimientos de culpa que este pudiera experimentar al estar con ella a espaldas de su noviecita

Ella sabría hacerlo olvidar

-oye ya tienes la letra de la próxima canción-

El ahora si le dio una mirada había olvidado pedírsela a kula

-mañana la tendrás-

Ella volvió su mirada al paisaje desierto de los caminos que ahora cruzaban

-recuérdale que no mencione nada de que ella te ayuda a escribir las canciones déjale bien claro que tú eres la estrella cariño-

Barrió con su dedo desde su brazo a su hombro

-ella ya sabe que no debe comentar nada-

Regreso a conducir Sin molestarse en mirar a la mujer con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios

oo-oo

De camino al hotel donde solían vivir dentro de la camioneta Máxima y Rock después de haber dejado a Kula en su casa no habían dicho ninguna palabra hasta que el rubio se animo

-viste que Ángel estaba con la verdad-

El castaño asintió no podía creer el cinismo de su amigo solo rezaba que la rubia haiga visto nada eso la pondría muy triste la pobre amaba mucho a su novio

-que rayos está haciendo-

Rock que también veía a la chica como una hermana pequeña no soportaba su furia estaba tan furioso que si viera a "k" lo golpearía por serle infiel a su novia

-que haremos-

-mantener el secreto un tiempo-

-qué? estás diciendo que dejemos que Kula sea engañada –

Máxima frunció el ceño detuvo el auto

-no tenemos pruebas tal vez nosotros estemos equivocados Rock lo mejor será que esperemos un tiempo te prometo que si descubro que "k" está jugando doble a Kula yo se lo diré enseguida-

Volvió a encender el auto

-solo espero que pueda superarlo-

No del todo conforme Rock asintió tenía razón no podía provocarle un dolor tan grande si no estaba completamente seguro antes desde este momento estaría más atento

oo-oo

Estaba de regreso en su habitación estaba quitándose los zapatos cuando algo en los bolcillos de su abrigo sonó saco el móvil miro la pantalla con una sonrisa su novio le había dejado un mensaje ya podía imaginarse las palabras tan románticas que pudo haberle escribido como en los viejos tiempos cuando los dos estábamos en preparatoria

Mandándonos mensajes entre clases ya que él es tres años mayor que yo y por consecuencia estábamos en salones separados él era un Sempai en ese entonces

Abrí el mensaje

Decía

"_espero no haberte despertado necesito me des la letra de la nueva canción nos vemos en el parque del campus"_

Suspire cuando leí al final el sencillo "te quiero" ya no ponía "te amo" como antes tal vez estaba dejando de amarme

Pensé con amargura

Pero luego negué repetidas veces claro que no era solo que estaba cansado era eso el siempre terminaba agotado después de cada ensayo

Además él me lo había prometido

"_te amare por siempre"_

Una vez que habían salido a ver las estrellas y él me había contado su sueño de ser famoso

Me toque el sitio donde está mi corazón esa noche el me había dicho tantas cosas que siempre atesorare como mi más valioso tesoro

No podía dudar de el

El seguía siendo el mismo la fama no se le había subido la cabeza

Él no había cambiado

Me acosté debajo de los edredones de mi cama apagando las luces después el sueño poco a poco empezaba a vencerme termine quedándome dormida con un único pensamiento

-tenía que empezar a ser comprensiva con "k" él solo estaba viviendo su sueño-

Y FIN…..del segundo capítulo claro no se asusten jaja

Sé que algunos estarán odiándome por la forma en la que estoy haciendo quedar a el pobre de "k" pero no me mal interpreten yo también soy una gran fan de "k" pero para esta historia necesito ensuciarlo un poco recuerden que esta es una historia de romance y que buen romance no lleva el toque agridulce del drama

Bueno

pero ahora déjenme aclarar algunas cosas respecto al anterior capitulo miles de disculpas por el error que cometí al poner el nombre del pobre de Ryu mal lo confundí con takuma perdón pero es que no sé dónde traigo la cabeza jijiji

Gracias quienes me hicieron ver mi error

Ha y a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario gracias a los que añaden mis historias a sus favoritos también muchas gracias y a los que siguen mis historias miles de gracias es bueno ver que los amores imposibles tienen una buena aceptación

En cuanto a la canción que tararea kula es de un gran grupo llamado factoría que también no me pertenece a los que estén interesados en escucharla completa búsquenla en internet luego me comentan que les pareció

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ha y no olviden dejarme un comentario


	3. Chapter 3

Traidora por ti

Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles

Capítulo 3

Hooooola a todos de nuevo ya saben "The King of fighter no me pertenece" ni ningún elemento usado en esta historia solo uno que otro personaje creado por mi loca imaginación

o-o

El amanecer no tardo en traer calor a mi habitación los rayos del sol poco a poco atravesaron las cortinas dándome de lleno en el rostro me levante apurada me había quedado dormida sin poner mi alarma

Llegaría tarde al primer periodo

-kula ya estas lista-

Yuri pidió desde afuera en el pasillo me imaginaba que ella ya estaba lista

me metí a el baño a cambiarme con unos jeeans color azul deslavado y una camisa de tirantes color rosa pastel con encajes en el no tan pronunciado escote mientras me ponía las zapatillas color gris de tacón no muy alto tome mi mochila y Salí a encontrarme con Yuri que se rio del caos que era mi cabello

Lo alise con mis manos y ambas salimos de la casa

De camino a la universidad estábamos conversando sobre el tema de todos los días nuestro trabajo ella me decía que tal vez debería pedirle algo de dinero a Diana mi madre porque según había escuchado la colegiatura subiría a partir de la próxima semana

Lo pensé por un momento y luego negué no podía pedirle eso ella tenía otros gastos como pajar le escuela de mi hermana Candy

Suspire tendría que conseguir otro trabajo

-Kula mira hay esta "K"-

Mire hacia donde me señalaba justamente hay estaba

-nos vemos en el salón entonces-

Ella asintió

-suerte-

Me grito mientras se alejaba

Me acerque a mi novio

-trajiste la canción-

Saque de mi mochila la hoja con la letra

-que bien gracias-

Se inclinó para darme un beso pero fue en la mejilla esta vez me arme de valor para preguntarle si estaba molesto

-oye "K"?-

-si-

El me miro a la espera de que dijera algo

-…te gustaría que saliéramos hoy-

-tengo ensayo hasta muy tarde Kula…gomen-

Me beso la frente y se fue

-oye que pasó-

Yuri me pregunto cuando me vio entrar cabizbaja al salón de clases

-nada solo es que tenía prisa-

-aaaa entonces que fue lo que le diste una carta de amor-

Me codeo el hombro yo me quede callada no me gustaba mentirle a mi mejor amiga pero tampoco podía decirle sobre que era yo la que escribía las canciones de la banda

Porque según "K" esa verdad no podía salir todavía a la luz era mejor que por el momento pensaran sus fans que él era el compositor

-eso? Es solo un favor que me pidió-

Puse una sonrisa falsa de la cual dudo Yuri

-todos a sus lujares-

El profesor entro al salón de clases me fui a mi pupitre

-bien señorita blue mari pase las pruebas a sus compañeros-

La rubia de cabello corto asintió mientras se dirigía a tomar las hojas de manos del profesor y luego repartirlas

yo me quede mirando las palabras en la hoja no podía concentrarme seguía pensando en todos mis problemas

-porque sentía a "k" tan distante conmigo-

oo-oo

En una habitación de hotel había un gran desorden por toda el área botellas y botellas de alcohol vacías ropa sucia por todas partes paquetes medio vacíos de comida china en un rincón pudriéndose

Y en los sillones dos chicos medio ebrios

-sabes kyo eres el mejor tío que he conocido en toda mi vida-

Yashiro dijo poniendo su brazo en el hombro del castaño

-tú también eres mi mejor amigo-

Ambos tomaron dos botellas vacías

-brindemos por nuestra amistad!-

Gritaron ambos causando el pelirrojo se levantara de su posición dormido contra le mesa

-cierren la maldita boca-

Grito es que tenía una resaca de muerte la cabeza le dolía tremendamente

Habían pasado toda la noche bebiendo tratando de dar forma a su siguiente éxito sin lograrlo ningunas palabras venían a su cabeza

-hola mis artistas-

Vice entro a la habitación abrió las cortinas que casi matan a Iori como un vampiro a la luz del sol

Yashiro solo rodo por el suelo gritando

"_aaaa mis ojos kyo mátame primero antes que me mate el sol" _

Dicho castaño ni escucho sus plegarias de que acabara con su sufrimiento porque él se desmayo

-oigan les dije que escribieran una nueva canción no que bebieran-

La castaña representante les regaño

-qué crees que intento-

Iori gruño golpeando con los puños la mesa

-por cierto Iori mi hermana me dijo que no terminaste con un favor que le hiciste-

El hombre se levanto

-de ninguna manera volveré con esa maniática mujer con alma de adolecente enloquecida-

Estaba por irse a calmar la cruda a otro lado

-olvidas que me debes una-

El detuvo sus pasos

-bien iré pero no pidas ser amable-

La castaña sonrió

-pedirte que seas amable a ti jamás te pediría eso tranquilo-

El ahora si salió primero iría a tomar un café bien cargado antes de enfrentarse a Mature

oo-oo

Caminando por el pasillo del hotel "k" caminaba de regreso a su habitación miro hacia el frente y noto que el hombre vocalista de el grupo "King of fire" venían con una cara de fastidio

No se imaginaba que era cierto que en este hotel solo se hospedaban los famosos

Tendría que agradecérselo a ángel

Se detuvo de repente

La culpabilidad otra vez porque le estaba haciendo esto a Kula había faltado ya a esa promesa la estaba traicionado y lo peor es que por alguna razón no podía dejarlo

Pero ya saben lo que dice el dicho

"la fama cambia a la gente"

Pensó dándose cuenta en que se estaba convirtiendo

-termina con esa relación-

La voz de ángel resonó en su subconsciente había considerado esa probabilidad pero una parte de él no quería dejar a ese amor de infancia

Definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no era

Una persona mezquina

oo-oo

En la tienda estaba ahora cumpliendo mi turno estaba otra vez pensativa mirando sin interés a los clientes estaba por pasar por el lector de precios un pedazo de tela negra pero me detuvo la voz áspera familiar

-Oye enana mira lo que haces-

Mire confundida frente a mi estaba el pelirrojo gruñón mejor dicho Iori yagami

-tu aquí de nuevo-

Dije

-no es por gusto niña-

Yo rodé los ojos

-sabía que Mature encontraría la forma de traerte hasta a que-

El me miro interrogante

-eso explica eso-

Le señale las muchas cajas amontonadas a un lado de la puerta el de un momento a otro empezó a alejarse otra vez a la salida parecía pensar que esto tal vez no había sido una buena idea pero para su mala suerte se topó con Mature

-Iori que bueno que regresaste-

Lo arrastro literalmente a la mesa donde había estado la anterior ocasión firmando los posters el pobre no tubo de otra más que obedecer

-Kula-

Me llamo yo me acerque para que podía necesitarme

-necesito te quedes a ayudar a Iori-

Lo mire por un momento para después girarme a ver a mi jefa iba a intentar negarme pero lo que me dijo me cayó como balde de agua

-si se va antes de que termine te despediré-

Me fui con resignación a sentar a la silla

Lo estuve vigilando por un rato pero termine aburriéndome con rapidez mejor me puse a ver mi móvil esperando algún mensaje pero nada

-me pones de mal humor niña-

Voltee a ver al pelirrojo

-yo no veo en que te puede molestar que yo esté aquí además fueron ordenes de mi jefa-

El levanto una ceja

-si eres novia del tipo de esa banda "fire is fire" por qué estás trabajando aquí-

Como había sabido eso acaso nos había visto en el estacionamiento

-de donde sacas que yo soy su novia-

Trate de sonar indiferente tal vez podía convencerlo de que me estaba confundiendo pero él no parecía de los tipos fáciles de engañar

-vamos vi como lo mirabas-

Él dijo mientras empezaba a firmar otra hoja yo me alarme nadien debía saber que yo era novia de "k" si esto se difundía crearía un escandalo

-tranquila no diré nada niña como ya lo había dicho me daría lástima que esos tíos fueran tragados vivos por la prensa y los paparazzi imagínate el escándalo de que el vocalista de "fire is fire" tiene a su novia trabajando mientras el disfruta de las miles de la fama-

Sentí a alivio podía confiar en él no?

-además prefiero acabarlos en la batalla de las bandas-

El dio una carcajada maniática (ya saben cuál)

-yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu ellos son bastante buenos-

-debo admitir que sus canciones con bastante buenas es difícil crees que dash las escribiera-

Me sonroje era la primera vez que escuchaba un elogio a mis canciones pero despareció enseguida debía mantenerme indiferente el podría sospechar

-pero eso no quita que nosotros somos mejores-

Puse los ojos él y su soberbia

Sonó mi móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa corrí a contestar pues según Yuri había hablado con un amiga que podría darle trabajo en su tienda de mascotas

Después de escuchar que no podía conseguirme trabajo mí animo decayó no había podido conseguir nada

-Iori-

El pelirrojo volteo a ver a la castaña que desde hace un rato había llegado

-que pasa vice-

-mi hermana dijo que te necesitaba en la salida de la tienda-

El miro con desconfianza pero termino yendo a regañadientes

Di un suspiro de tristeza porque era tan difícil conseguir trabajo

-pasa algo niña-

Mire a la mujer de vestimenta familiar a la de mi jefa

-ho no es nada señora solo que no pude conseguir trabajo-

Ella miro hacia afuera luego volvió a mirarme

-ya se tu trabajaras con nosotros-

-qué pero-

-tranquila no es nada difícil solo limpieza-

Lo considere un poco no podía descartar estas oportunidades además necesitaba el dinero

-está bien-

Sonreí ahora más animada

oo-oo

En la disquera de ángel que irónica mente tenía el mismo nombre que la mujer de cabello blanco los tres chicos ensayaban la nueva canción que traía "k"

Hasta ahora después de varios intentos estaban ya familiarizados con el ritmo

-bien ya que todo está listo los reporteros que llame ya pueden entrar-

Al pequeño cuarto entro un grupo de personas con cámaras micrófonos

-estamos aquí con la revelación de esta temporada los chicos de "fire is fire"-

El entrevistador después de dar su apretura se giró hacia ellos

-díganme que se siente tener su primer éxito discográfico en la sima del top diez de las mejores canciones de este año-

"k" como el líder de la banda contesto

-es una sorpresa que la gente recibiera bien nuestro primer disco "is now" les agradecemos mucho su apoyo-

-pero díganme quien es el cerebro detrás de esas canciones que se convierten en éxitos-

Máxima iba a hablar decir la verdad pero ángel no se lo permitió

-aquí el genio no es otro más que "k" dash no es así "k"-

El hombre se quedó callado Máxima y Rock pensaron por un momento que diría la verdad pero luego de escuchar sus palabras ambos se decepcionaron

-es verdad-

Ángel sonrió sabía que no la decepcionaría

Oo-oo

En la habitación de hotel los dos chicos más calmados miraban la televisión

-tadai ma-

Ambos voltearon a ver a la castaña que llegaba acompañada de una chica rubia

-veo que la cruda ya está mejor-

Ambas entraron

-que están viendo-

-una entrevista que le hacen a "fire is fire"-

Todos vieron la pantalla plana

-entonces dices que tú eres el único que escribe las canciones-

El reportero pregunto

-es verdad-

-bien pero díganme están ensayando para la batalla de las bandas no es a si les gustaría enviarle un mensaje a sus rivales más fuerte a "King of fire"

La cama enfoco al peliblanco

-que no nos dejaremos vencer el nuevo ídolo de la música será "fire is fire"-

Otra vez la cámara tomo al reportero

-bueno esas son palabras mayores más tarde veremos como responderán los chicos de "King of fire" a este desafío reporto para "top tree" Len koy

Apago la televisión Iori que no parecía contento con el desafío más bien se mostraba ansioso por responderles

-bien ya entendieron a trabajar chicos-

Los tres chicos se fueron a plantar atraves en la mesa donde estaban sus instrumentos

- Shoujo Daijoubu ka?-

oo-oo

Voltee a ver a el castaño que hacía pasar su mano frente a mis ojos Salí de mi aturdimiento por lo que acababa de escuchar

-estoy bien-

Le sonreí a lo que me contesto de igual manera

-chicos ella es Kula Diamond y nos va a ayudar a limpiar este desastre-

Ellos me miraron con lastima ya que bien sabían que su desastre sería muy difícil de limpiar pero yo daría mi mejor esfuerzo tome una escoba un recogedor y unas botellas de limpiador del armario de limpieza y me enfrasque en la tediosa limpieza mientras limpiaba el suelo escuchaba los acordes de guitarra que el peliblanco alto y musculoso hacia tratando de encontrar el ritmo perfecto

Me fui a donde había una masa de ropa y cajas de comida china vacías

-ten cuidado chica no queremos perder a otra persona-

El chico que ahora sabía que se llamaba Kyo kusanagi me dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado yo reí se parecía tanto a máxima aparentaba un tipo fuerte intimidante pero en el interior era un caballero amable

Me pregunto si Iori era el mismo caso

Lo mire por un momento pero él me atrapo mirándolo me voltee con rapidez que vergüenza

Mejor me apuraba a enfrentar esta masa de ropa

La hora a la que empezó habían sido las 12:00 ahora eran 7:30 me había pasado siete horas y media haciendo la limpieza pero bien había valido la pena si ahora podía ver el suelo de madera recién pulida

Me senté a esperar a vice que había salido junto Iori que seguía con la misma hoja en blanco

Pobre le estaba costando trabajo

-te molesta-

Me dijo molesto por que viera su falta de inspiración

-perdón-

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio incomodo me levante tal vez podía ir la a esperar a otro lado

-oye cuidado con...-

Demasiado tarde no vi el amplificador bajo la mesa con el que termine tropezando todo paso tan rápido

El trato de ayudarme a no caer pero fue arrastrado conmigo ambos terminamos en el suelo yo con el encima de mío de repente me sonroje como remolacha

Porque mi corazón latía tan rápido cuando termine mirándolo a los ojos?

oo-oo

Terminada la entrevista ángel despidió a todos los reporteros y camarógrafos por un momento los tres se quedaron solos máxima y rock miraron a "K" con severidad estaban molestos porque "K" siguiera tomando todo el crédito de las canciones que escribía Kula

-ella entiende que a un no es momento-

-Entonces cuando-

Rock se cruzó de brazos

-cuando la banda haya ganado más fama-

Ambos se quedaron callados seguramente eso se lo había dicho ángel

-chicos tenemos que presentarnos en el lujar donde se llevaran a cabo la batalla de las bandas-

La peliblanca entro otra vez diciendo la nueva noticia que oportunamente le aviso su amiga Vanesa encargada de todo lo relacionado a publicidad de la banda

-es necesario para que empiecen a familiarizarse con el escenario-

Ninguna reacción por parte de los tres chicos

-vamos chicos recuerden que ya no son una banda patética de preparatoria-

Ella fue la primera en salir siendo seguida por los chicos que a un tenían una aura tensa entre ellos

oo-oo

Seguía sin poder hacer algún movimiento mi razonamiento me decía que lo apartara que no podía estar sintiendo esto yo ya tenía un novio

-qué bueno que me avisaste-

Entrando por la puerta mi nueva jefa castaña con mi jefa rubia y los demás chicos atrás ellos en cuanto nos vieron se detuvieron

Un ambiente tenso apareció

-he creo que podemos regresar más tarde-

Sugirió Yashiro codeando a Kyo que estaba igual que las dos mujeres

-que no es lo que piensan-

Me di fuerzas para apartar al pelirrojo

-es verdad esta enana torpe se tropezó con el amplificador que alguien…-

Miro al musculoso de cabello blanco

-dejo tirado en el suelo-

La rubia se cruzó de brazos parecía dudar de su explicación

-así?-

Tenía que hacerle ver mi inocencia y que esto que paso no era nada de lo que estaba pensando no quería perder mi primer empleo y de paso el segundo

-sí…Si fue eso él quiso ayudarme y termino siendo arrastrado-

La castaña rio por mi expresión de angustia

-tranquila chica te creemos Iori no sería capaz de sacar provecho de una niña-

Miro al pelirrojo que solo sacudió sus ropas y se fue a sentar a la mesa otra vez

-pero mira que limpio quedo todo-

Vice dijo alabando mi trabajo

-oye hermana sobre lo de los arreglos del escenario-

-es verdad ven hablemos en mi oficina-

Ambas se fueron yo me quede sin poder decirle si ya podía irme

-si quieres puedes esperarla no tarda tanto-

Yashiro me dijo yo asentí me fui a sentar en el sofá individual lo más alejado de Iori posible me sentía tan avergonzada de solo recordar lo cerca que había estado de mi hasta hoy no me había percatado del color de sus ojos

Eran de color negro

Pensé mientras lo veía de reojo

Era bastante apuesto ahora veo por qué tantas chicas de la universidad son sus fans

Me sacudí esos pensamientos en un movimiento

Estaba hay sentada cuando sentí un jalón de la correa de mi mochila mire hacia abajo encontrándome con un gatito color negro era tan lindo

-es tan linda-

Dije

-es un gato niña-

Iori de la nada apareció detrás de mí

-oh ya veo gomen neko-chan-

Le acaricie el cuello y el ronroneo

Desde lejos Kyo y Yashiro nos miraban

-oye-

El peliblanco codeo al castaño

-mira-

El parecía sorprendido

-esa fiera no le hizo nada-

Le señalo cuando vio que había cargado al gatito

-es la primera vez que veo que no ataca a alguien aparte de yagami-

Yo que había escuchado todo mire a Tsuki por un momento me parecía difícil de creer que este gatito fuera feroz

-no lo culpen por odiarlos-

Iori dijo en una carcajada el por un momento había pensado que me atacaría pero nada paso

-oye ya son la 9:40 y no has escrito nada-

Me quede pálida era ya tan tarde

-me tengo que ir-

Tome mis pertenencias estaba por salir pero la voz de vice me detuvo

-no puedes irte tu sola es peligroso Iori llévala-

Intente desistir pero al final termine siendo arrastrada por el que parecía temer más a quedarse con Mature que llevarme a mi casa

-de ninguna manera me voy a subir a esa cosa-

Le señale a la motocicleta el rodo los ojos

-no seas cobarde vamos no tengo todo el día-

Entorne los ojos subí con cautela

-si algo me pasa tú serás el culpable-

-si si y vendrá tu novio a pedirme cuentas no?-

El hizo rugir el motor con un movimiento de la mano derecha cuando empezó a moverse envolví mis manos en el torso del tenía miedo de caer

-donde es tu casa-

Me pregunto

-en el dojo –

El asintió

Después de haber llegado agradecí por volver a pisar tierra el no espero que le diera las gracias se fue

-valla que buena suerte tienes Kula-

La presencia de Yuri me dio tremendo susto

-Yuri que pasa contigo me asustaste-

-oh gomen es que me muero de ganas que me digas que tal te fue con ellos –

Me dijo saltando como una niña emocionada

-no fue nada de lo que piensas Yuri solo limpiar la habitación de hotel donde viven-

Entre a la casa

-pero dime son lindos-

-si son amables bastante atractivos-

Ella casi grito emocionada

-no puedo creer que seas amiga de las dos bandas más famosas de la ciudad-

-tienes mucha suerte-

Yo negué no tenía remedio

-vamos tenemos que irnos a dormir mañana tenemos clases-

Ella asintió nos fuimos a arriba y nos despedimos en el pasillo

Me metí a mi habitación después de cambiarme a mi pijama me acosté estaba otra vez pensando en el en el pelirrojo me sonroje porque había tenido que pasar eso era vergonzoso si lo pensaba bien

Me empezó a ganar el sueño y solo por esta noche no me sentí triste

Fin del tercer capítulo

Gracias por los comentarios sobre el anterior capitulo espero que este les guste debo decir que ahora me siento más tranquila porque la forma en la que estoy haciendo quedar a el pobre de "K" no provoque la ira de sus fans pero ya saben que a veces la fama puede destruir

si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía perdonen pero es que tengo problemas con el corrector de word

Espero sigan apoyando mis demás historias como "amores inesperados" que aunque el emparejamiento parezca raro oh hasta imposible en eso me enfoco yo en los amores imposibles y me encantaría crear fans a estas parejas que escriban más Fanfics sobre ellos para que la comunidad crezca más y mas

Pero bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Traidora por ti**

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Hooooola a todas gracias por leer otro capítulo de esta historia recuerden dejar un comentario a veces es bueno una opinión sincera jajaja**

**Capítulo: 4**

o-o

El ambiente cargado de el humo denso de cigarro y el alcohol derramado amenizaba el juego de cartas entre los tres sujetos en la mesa bajo las luces tintineantes de la habitación sobre el casino

Cada uno volteaba a ver al contario para adivinar el juego de cartas que el oponente tenía en las manos sin conseguirlo la mujer pelirroja sentada en el escritorio veía con diversión el juego riendo en ocasiones era divertido ver como intentaban adivinar el juego de cartas del pelirrojo que con los pies recargados en la mesa y reclinado lijeramente en la silla esperaba el momento de tirar sus cartas para de una vez ganar-parece que esta de suerte Vanesa- Dicha mujer volteo a ver al hombre de piel morena en la silla de cuero que con el rostro recargado en el codo que tenía en el respaldo de la silla también veía el juego con diversión-Es verdad Iori parece tener buena racha pero aun con ese poco dinero no completa el pago de la deuda-Ella dijo con astucia apartándose el flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho -es verdad-Un movimiento y tiro sus cartas Iori sonrió cuando corroboro lo que ya suponía otra vez había ganado Recogió los billetes-bien es todo váyanse de aquí-Vanesa les señalo la puerta y los hombres ya sin ningún centavo salieron-aquí tienes Seth un abono a mi deuda-Arrogándole los mismos billetes que gano Iori tomo su vaso de vodka y bebió un trago -es bueno ver que cumples con tus pajos yagami no me gustaría mandarte a uno de mis cobradores-Seth que acomodaba los billetes dijo con su característico humor pesado ganándose una reprimenda de Vanesa que de un salto bajo del escritorio se acercó a el pelirrojo puso su mano en su hombro -no le hagas caso Iori el solo bromea además no tienes por qué preocuparte recuerdas que eres una famosa estrella-Se acercó más a el -tú debes de nadar en dinero-Iori tiro el vaso al suelo -no pienses que te diré sobre los movimientos de la banda-Tomando con rudeza la mano que esta había puesto en su hombro la jalo -desde cuando eres un hombre leal-Ella continuaba a tomarle el pelo -desde que están en juego mis intereses personales-El sonrió de medio lado -así que tus compañeros son solo herramientas para ti….que mal eso está muy mal-Ahora ella le tocaba el rostro pastoreando el dedo por la quijada fuerte-ya no te portes mal Iori-kun-la empujo-no me vengas a sermonear Vanesa tu menos que nadien-La pelirroja sonrió ladinamente no negaría que ella en algún momento se valió de varias artimañas para conseguir lo que quería hasta de utilizar a varias personas que acabo pisoteando En eso ellos eran iguales-vamos no te lo tomes a mal cariño solo pensé que al ser un famoso vocalista tendrías dinero para pajar tus deudas de juego-El gruño sus ánimos se empezaban a calentar porque tenía que recordarle eso de su fracaso que venían arrastrando en los pasados meses todo por la falta de un éxito -me largo de aquí-Empezó a irse a la salida pero se detuvo cuando Seth lo llamo-ya pronto se acaba el plazo yagami-El frunció el ceño y salió de ese lujar de mala muerte

oo-oo

Cargando una gran pila de papeles subía por las escaleras del hotel había pensado antes húsar el elevador pero este tardaba demasiado me tabalee peligrosamente cerca del bode del ultimo escalón que daba al cuarto piso todo por intentar hacer malabares con las hojas que intentaba mantener separadas de las demás Era la copia de la canción que le había escrito a los chicos Estuve cerca de caer pero alguien me ayudo jalándome de la cintura-oye enana ten más cuidado-Jure haberme sonrojado cuando note lo cerca que estaba de mi los recuerdo de lo que pasó la noche anterior me sacudieron me aparte de El como si su mero contacto me quemara -are?-El levanto una ceja -así es como agradeces mi ayuda niña-Lo mire con ojos grandes curiosos -Yo no pedí tu ayuda Iori-Dije empezando a caminar -entonces debí dejar que calleras entonces-El me seguía de cerca cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrió deje el montón de papeles en la mesa me gire a ver a el pelirrojo que se tumbó en el sofá-no hay nadien-El negó-ellos fueron a ver algo del escenario-Me fui a la cocina ayer vice me pido fuera de compras así que pensé en hacer una lista de lo que hacía falta pero al ver que lo único que había en la nevera era una botella vacía de cerveza pensé que tal vez esta tarea ma demoraría más tiempo Salí a la sala no me moleste en avisarle a Él ya que me imaginaba que el respondería con un "no me interesa" Salí a la calle pensaba tomar un taxi pero un auto familiar se detuvo frente a mí-hola Rock-El rubio me saludo -vamos te llevo vas a el centro comercial verdad-Le sonreí -claro por qué no-Ya en el auto el me pregunto si de verdad no me importaba que "k" tomara todo el crédito sobre las letras que yo había escribido yo solo le dije que no importaba yo era feliz de ver que podía ayudarlo a seguir su sueño Note el cambio en su mirada de tristeza a enojo-sabes yo creo que no es necesario que te sacrifiques a si tu sueño es ser una gran compositora verdad-Yo asentí-Kula mejor dedícate a seguir tu sueño…ya no le sirvas a "k" de respaldo no sabemos si el luego te lo agradezca-Yo casi le grite que eso no era verdad él no era de esas personas el me había prometido tantas cosas él me dijo que a un no era tiempo para hacer publica nuestra relación y el hecho de que yo era la que escribía sus canciones y yo lo entendía Me fui sin escuchar nada más de él se suponía que eran amigos debían apoyarse después de todo ellos compartían un sueño.

oo-oo

Sentado en el sofá mirando aburrido la pantalla Iori estaba tratando de pensar en una letra para su próxima canción pero nada venía a su mente nada Acaso ya había perdido el don de componer letras que después se convertirían en éxitos No! No podía ser el necesitaba pensar cuanto antes en una forma de conseguir una nueva canción antes de lo de las batallas de las bandas Se fue a la cocina a ver si la rubia había terminado con lo que estaba haciendo pero no la encontró solo la pila de papeles en una esquina interesado en ver de qué se trataba tomo la primera hoja pero levanto una ceja eran palabras

Escritas por kula una especie de composición bastante buena -oye que crees que haces-En la puerta de la cocina estaba ella mirando alarmada intento arrancarle la hoja de las manos pero claro él era más fuerte y más rápido que ella se las arregló para agarrarla por las manos -tranquila niña-Él dijo molesto por sus acciones-solo dame ese papel-Ella dijo tratando de libarse de su agarre forcejeando-esto es tuyo-Kula pensó en responder con la verdad pero luego reconsidero la idea no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de su otro secreto -n…no…se…se lo guardo a un amigo-Dijo muy nerviosa tratando de sonar convincente -aun amigo-El parecía dudar pero al final la soltó esas cosas no eran de su incumbencia ella tomo la hoja y la guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón se fue a desempacar todas las cosas Le llamo la atención que el pelirrojo seguía hay de pie -pasa algo-Ella pregunto confundida-que se supone que haces niña-Iori que estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos pregunto cuando la vio tomar una olla -preparar algo de comer-Considero que era bueno ya que tal vez el no había comido nada tal vez con un detalle así el empezaría a tratarla mejor y a llamarla por su nombre -tú sabes cocinar-Un aura oscura la rodeo ella negó-pero puedo aprender-El ahora si temía por su seguridad no consideraba buena idea dejarla experimentar con el no importaba que tan hambriento estaba podía esperar -ven vamos-Ella estaba sorprendida -que a dónde?-El tomo su chaqueta -deja de hacer preguntas-

Ella suspiro era imposible razonar con el simplemente lo siguió a el estacionamiento donde tuvo que volver a subirse a la motocicleta de él tenía miedo como la última vez pero trataba de disimularlo sin lograrlo porque el en todo el viaje se burlaba de ella

La llevo a un restaurante bar a unos kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad

-enserio tienes tan poca fe en mí?-

Kula dijo sentada en frente de él mirándolo con un mohín ofendido

-yo no creo que seas capas de aprender a cocinar en un minuto niña-

Él estaba mirando el menú -no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme-Ella rio

-tienes razón no podía imaginar que pasaría si por mis descuidos te enfermas todas tus fans podrían hacerme algo-Ella se estremeció temerosa -estas exagerando-

Iori llamo al camarero que en cuanto vio a Kula intento coquetear con ella

-tráeme el platillo numero doce-

Fue ignorado totalmente por el que solo estaba atendiendo a la rubia que solo sonreía inocentemente a el hombre mayor-oye camarero-El volteo molesto por la interrupción-si ya te escuche la orden número doce-el camarero le guiño un ojo a la chica-te traeré la numero ocho estoy seguro que te gustara-ella asintió feliz totalmente ignorante sobre lo que pasaba

Les trajeron sus alimento comieron el silencio kula interiormente pensaba como pagaría el chico si vice les había quitado sus billeteras como un estímulo para que se concentraran mas en escribir sus canciones empezó a contar el dinero que traía en su billetera pero agacho la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez no era suficiente-oye niña ese no es tu novio-ella volteo a ver a él peliblanco con la mujer de cabello más corto de el mismo color estaban a fuera ella pensó que él se acercaría a saludarla pero el paso de largo sin notar su presencia ella se repetida que era para guardar apariencias pero eso no significaba que no le dolía Iori que bebía de su vaso de jugo noto el claro rechazo empezaba a dudar que él era su novio de verdad que ella le había mentido pero ella sonaba tan convincente cuando le dijo que el tal "k" era su novio La miro sintiéndose incomodo nunca había sido bueno para consolar a otras personas en este tipo de casos -oye niña-Ella levanto la cara para mirarlo a la espera de que le dijera algo

oo-oo

estaba mirando mi plato cuando él me llamo lo mire esperando a que me dijera lo que me tenía que decir pero alguien del restaurante debió reconocerlo porque una multitud de personas se le acerco deseosos de un autógrafo ho una foto con el pero lo que sus fervientes fans no sabían era que él no estaba de humor se levantó arrojo unos billetes en la mesa y me y tomo de la mano yo me sonroje por el contacto-oye-el me llevo a rastras afuera a huir de las personas que le seguían

Estábamos cerca del estacionamiento pero él se detuvo me jalo con fuerza contra la pared estaba por reclamarle pero él puso su mano en mi boca dios mi sonrojo debió ser tremendamente notorio-cierra la boca-el analizaba algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver-se acercan-una multitud de mujeres enloquecidas todas con playeras rosadas con la cara de Iori impresas en ellas buscaban frenéticamente a quien yo adivinaba seria el pelirrojo que a pesar de todo no cambio su expresión de fastidio

Un sonido hizo que se tensara yo trataba de llegar a tomar mi móvil pero él no me dejo no pude ver de quien se trataba por que el pequeño aparato callo de mis manos estrellándose en el suelo gracias a que el me empujo más a la pared yo estaba molesta pudo ser una emergencia además había destruido mi móvil

En cuanto ellas se fueron a buscarlo en otra parte yo lo empuje lejos-que pasa contigo-me agache a recoger las piezas de mi pobre aparato para ver si podía salvarlo el solo metió las manos en su pantalón y me ignoro

-una disculpa estaría bien-

El levanto una ceja-quieres que me disculpe por eso vamos es solo un móvil niña-yo por supuesto seguía a defenderme él no podía ser tan desconsiderado yo no podía tomarme el lujo de comprar uno nuevo-además esa cosa parece como de niña de preparatoria-otra ofensa estaba criticando las pegatinas de dibujos de golosinas que le puse para decorarlo y el colgante de helado que tenía en una esquina

-para tu información lo tengo desde la preparatoria-

Me puse las manos en la cintura-que?-el ladeo su sonrisa-debí suponerlo enana-se subió a su motocicleta-vamos te conseguiré uno nuevo-mire con sorpresa la mano que me tendía para luego volver a sonrojarme desvié mi cara de su campo de visión

-está bien-

Acepte que me ayudara a levantar y a subir a su motocicleta y totalmente apenada rodee con mis manos su torso

oo-oo

-sabes eso es molesto-

Ángel estaba mirando impaciente a "k" que seguía con el móvil pegado en la oreja tratando de llamar a su noviecita como la llamaba ella-sabes a lo mejor no era ella-claro que era ella pero ángel trataba de hacerlo desistir de la idea de que su noviecita había estado en este mismo restaurante-y qué más da si nos vio a si tienes una excusa para terminar con ella cariño-bebió su vaso de jugo de sandía-sabes que no me gusta que me presiones-el chico peliblanco dejo su teléfono en la mesa-no es mi culpa "k" ya me canse de ser la amante y no la novia oficial dime cuando terminaras con esa niña-lo miro con la barbilla recargada en la mano con un gesto cansado-pronto ángel solo déjame encontrar las palabras apropiadas para no herirla-ella continuo a mirarlo intentando de descifrar si estaba mintiendo frunció el ceño cuando noto que esquivaba su mirada el a un estaba indeciso pensó con enojo mal disimulado

oo-oo

Vice Yashiro y kyo miraban todos los detalles del escenario donde dentro de unas semanas se presentarían estuviera listo escogieron un fondo para las pantallas de atrás del escenario y las dos frente a las gradas de llamas que se envolvían entorno a el escudo de su banda-bien todo preparado solo queda elegir la ropa que usaran. Tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda a Mature-dijo mientras golpeaba un par de veces el bolígrafo contra su libreta-tal vez negro con rojo-los dos chicos asintieron la verdad es que ellos no sabían mucho de esas cosas pero confiaban en el buen criterio de su manager-bien entonces regresemos a el hotel-de camino a la salida en la puerta se toparon con el grupo rival la manager de cabello blanco corto les dio una mirada como la que se les da a las cosas insignificantes al parecer ella tenía mucha confianza de ganar

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con Iori de lo más tranquilo viendo la tv vice inmediatamente se acercó a reprenderlo por no estar mejor escribiendo una canción que buena falta les hacía-todos cállense-el continuo a mirar el video musical que pasaba en esos momentos-sabía que había escuchado esa letra en algún lujar-pensó el regresando su mirada a la castaña que seguía a gritarle-ya te escuche vice y tranquila ya me siento inspirado para escribir una canción-la mujer parecía dudosa-enserio-el asintió se levantó y se fue a su habitación donde después de tumbarse en su cama se quedó mirando el techo con una sonrisa de medio lado había echo un descubrimiento bastante interesante que le vendría de mucha ayuda

-prepárate kula diamond-

Dijo en un suspiro

oo-oo

eran las doce de la noche casi y yo apenas terminaba e montón de tarea que tontamente había dejado para después mire a la castaña tirada en el sofá Yuri como buena amiga me acompaño tratando de ayudarme pero ella apenas dieron las diez callo rendida pobre quería que le contara sobre mi segundo día de trabajo

Mire la hora en el reloj mejor iba a despertar a mi amiga mañana teníamos practica de laboratorio muy temprano-oye Yuri-apenas toque su hombro ella se incorporó con rapidez-NO…profesor estoy despierta!-grito ella causándome un susto-ha eres tu Kula-bostezo-ya terminaste-asentí mientras empacaba mis demás cosas en mi mochila-yosh! Entonces vámonos adormir si no mi padre nos reprenderá mañana por levantarnos tarde-ambas subimos a la planta alta-oye mañana m cuentas todo he-dijo Yuri antes de irse a su habitación yo sonreí me quede mirando por un momento la luna porque siempre que veo la luna me acuerdo de él será que de verdad me estoy enamorando de el-pensé mientras me tocaba el lugar donde estaba mi corazón para luego cerrar mi mano en un puño era una novia terrible pobre "k" él no se merecía una traición así

Cerré los ojos en que me estaba metiendo

**Fin del cuarto capítulo por fin el romance está surgiendo poco apoco pero también la cizaña entre ambas bandas un nuevo impedimento acaba de surgir que añadirá mas drama a la historia alguien que ara sufrir más a los personajes una idea acaba de surgir también que desencadenara romance dolor pero que pasara después? (pausa de suspenso)**

**Pero díganme que les está pareciendo que les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos que otras parejas que consideren un amor imposible les gustaría haiga historias coméntenme en un review OK hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Bye**

**ha y apoyen mis demás historias (guiño)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Traidora por ti**

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Capitulo:5**

**Hooooola a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer mis historias miles de gracias por su apoyo sus reviews sirven para impulsar a las escritoras principiantes como yo jjiji**

**Para futuras preguntas les aclarare que este capítulo se trata de dar a conocer un poco de cómo inicio el sueño de alcanzar la fama que comparten "k" y kula espero les guste y me dejen un comentario**

**"onegai"**

oo-oo

Mirando las portadas de discos sobre el mostrador mientras golpeaba con el bolígrafo la libreta con páginas en blanco estaba yo pensando en todas esas cosas que tenía en la cabeza era medio día y "k" no me había venido a visitar ni una sola vez mire su fotografía en el disco más reciente de "fire is fire" quien hubiera pensado que esto nos estuviera pasando acaso estaba olvidando sus promesas puse mi mejilla en mi mano mientras veía sin interés lo que sucedía afuera de la tienda justo empezaba a recordar

**_Flash back_**

**_El griterío de los alumnos jugando en el patio trasero de la preparatoria interrumpía el ambiente tranquilo que estaba buscando aun con los audífonos puestos y el volumen a el tope podía escuchar los gritos -oye Kula me escuchas-La chica peli purpura a mi lado grito más fuerte llamando mi atención -no me has dicho la respuesta de esta pregunta-Mire la portada de la revista (ya saben la típica revista para adolescentes jijiji) que esta tenía en la mesa de picnic donde estábamos entadas -cuál era la pregunta-La chica llamada athena rodo los ojos-cuál es tu chico ideal?-me quede pensativa ese prospecto de mi príncipe azul ya lo tenía fijado-tiene que ser amable caballeroso atento guapo atlético-athena dijo con una sonrisa-alguien como "k" dash verdad-yo me sonroje-claro que no-le grite apenada porque alguien los hubiera escuchado-ha claro eres tan obvia amiga desde hace un rato he notado que mientras escribes no le quitas la mirada de encima no me sorprende que sugirieras que viniéramos aquí-ella se me pego codeándome en el brazo-que es ahora otra canción romántica-habría tratado de defenderme de sus insinuaciones pero ya había sido descubierta-sabes yo no te molesto por lo de Kensou-ella se sonrojo sutilmente-pero al menos yo no soy tan obvia vamos déjame ver-empezamos a forcejear por el cuaderno rosado repleto de pegatinas de dulces cuando en un movimiento salió volando varios metros-oh no-nos quedamos quietas en la misma posición yo palidecí cuando vi que mi cuaderno golpeo en la cabeza a nada menos que "k" dash mi amor platónico _**

**_Por favor trágame tierra roge cuando lo vi que se acercaba a nosotras-tu eres kula diamond verdad-mire a athena es busca de ayuda pero ella solo se excusó diciendo que Kensou le había llamado - __Sumimasen Ga-Dije inclinándome varias veces a lo que el levanto una ceja extrañado__-_ _Daijoubu tranquila-Levante mi mirada hacia el sonriendo aliviada-que bien-él sonrió igual-tu escribiste esto?-asentí más cómoda sintiendo el nerviosismo abandonarme con cada palabra que compartimos _**

**_Fin flash back_**

Fue ahí donde todo empezó cuando mi amor platónico dejo de ser eso un amor imposible él y yo nos reuníamos siempre y después de contarme cuál era su sueño me pidió fuera su novia esas palabras que jamás podría olvidar fue lo que acabo de conquistarme

"quiero que alcancemos ese sueño juntos"

Y bueno aquí estoy escribiéndole canciones a mi novio escondiéndome tras bastidores mientras él se lleva todo el crédito pero bueno si él es feliz yo soy feliz

Alguien puso una bolsa de plástico sobre el mostrador-oye kula el mensajero trago esto para ti-mire a Yuri luego la bolsa saque lo que parecía una caja no muy grande de cartón-eso es un móvil no?-Yuri dijo yo me sonroje alocadamente había cumplido su promesa acaso-mira hay una tarjeta-la castaña fue más rápida que yo la tomo empezó a leerla con una sonrisa emocionada-no puedo creerlo Iori te regalo un móvil nuevo-incrédula le arrebate la tarjeta-enana perdón por romper tu reliquia-yo por un momento me sentí ofendida por cómo le había empezado a llamar a mi querido móvil-chan(una ocurrencia) pero tal vez él tenía razón lo había tenido desde la secundaria prácticamente a lo mejor si estaba algo atrasado tecnológicamente hablando pero por otro lado estaba conmovida no me lo habría esperado de el

El móvil sonó de repente me apresure a sacarlo de la caga leyendo el nombre en la pantalla me sentí muy nerviosa-ho..Hola-el pelirrojo al otro lado debía estar extrañado por mi titubeo pero tenía miedo de que fuera alguna especie de broma-estas bien enana te oigo extraña-sude frio que me estaba pasando-estoy bien-él dijo algo que casi hace que me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba-espero que te guste mi disculpa Kula-había dicho mi nombre dios es la primera vez que lo oigo de su propia voz el colgó yo deje el aparato nuevo en la mesa Yuri estaba brincando emocionada-no lo puedo creer tienes otro enamorado-yo me quede estática-claro que no Yuri solo somos amigos además yo ya tengo un novio recuerdas-como si hubiese sido invocado el mismísimo "k" dash apareció de quien sabe dónde-Kula-me gire a verlo para luego abrazarlo como saludo el sonrió de medio lado-vine a secuestrarte un rato-estaba más que feliz hace mucho que él no tenía esos detalles conmigo-que tal si te invito a almorzar ya que estás en tu hora de descanso-asentí el me tomo de la mano y salimos de la tienda

oo-oo

Mirando la pantalla de su móvil con una media sonrisa de suficiencia Iori pensó que todo estaba yendo a la perfección después de todo que tan difícil seria conquistar a una niña como la enana pensaba el sintiéndose victorioso con su brillante plan -oye yagami-Volteo a ver a el castaño en el marco de la puerta-para que rayos me llamaste-el pidió impaciente-necesito tu ayuda con algo-el castaño levanto una sega pensando que el mundo se había volteado de cabeza Iori yagami pidiéndole ayuda a el-que estas tramando yagami-pensó el a sabiendas que nada bueno se podía esperara de el

-oigan chicos-

Yashiro se quedó a media frase se temía que estos dos empezaran una pelea-que estás loco por que habría de hacer eso-el peliblanco escucho el grito indignado de su amigo castaño se empezaba a preguntar de que podían estar hablando mejor se acercó más-solo hazlo y ya kusanagi-el pelirrojo le dijo al pasar a su lado salió de la habitación a la calle

-que te dijo-pregunto el peliblanco-nada-dijo cortante haciendo lo mismo que Iori salió de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Yashiro que solo se fue a ver la tv

oo-oo

-no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto-

Pensó kyo afuera del restaurante-para que quiere que la espié kami me siento como un acosador-continuaba a pensar el mirando a la pareja entrar

-oye kula ella es ángel nuestra representante-

Presento el chico a la peliblanca a su novia pues seguía sin entender que hacia ella aquí se suponía que sería una tarde romántica entre ellos dos-mucho gusto-dijo cortes sentándose en la silla de en medio-niña "k" te cito para que firmaras un contrato-el chico miro mal a ángel que había sido muy cruel con sus palabras-así-dijo kula desilusionada-un contrato de confidencialidad-ella miro extrañada-teniendo en cuenta que tú eres la que escribe las canciones "k" y yo pensamos que sería bueno que firmaras un contrato de que jamás dirás nada que perjudiqué a la banda después-la pobre Kula sentía un dolor en el pecho significaba que su novio ya no tenía confianza en ella miro hacia el notando que él no la miraba a ella sino a la peliblanca sintió celos y deprimida se levantó se fue a el baño a calmarse no quería armar una escena que solo perjudicaría a su novio

-no lo puedo creer que sínico el tipo-

Pensaba kyo que como buen espía fue testigo de la desfachatez del vocalista de fire i fire hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió llamar a Iori-oye yagami escúchame ven lo más rápido que puedas a el restaurante "reese"-colgó el móvil y en menos de un minuto apareció el pelirrojo que miro hacia adentro identifico al peliblanco platicando con su amante según le dijo kyo el habida traído a su novia también-donde esta-el castaño le señalo el baño él se fue presuroso le valió un comino fuera el baño de mujeres se fue a sacar a la rubia

oo-oo

Miraba mi reflejo en el espejo del baño trataba de convencerme que nada era lo que parecía pero no lo lograba mis dudas volvieron mis lágrimas empezaron a surgir pero de repente una mano me tomo la mía voltee a ver a quien menos me esperaba era Iori me pregunte qué estaba haciendo en el baño de mujeres

-ven salgamos de aquí-

Él no me dio tiempo de hablar me saco del baño yo no quería irme y dejar a "k" me solté de su agarre

-no me puedo ir-

Le dije limpiándome las lágrimas que resbalaron por mi rostro el simplemente me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo en su hombro para vergüenza mía por que todos nos voltearon a ver yo le gritaba que me soltara pataleaba pero eso no funciono

-te dije que saldríamos de aquí si tengo que llevarte a cuestas lo are enana-

Me quede callada una parte muy profunda de mi le daba las gracias por haberme salvado deje que me llevara a si a el aparcamiento me bajo para que pudiera subir a su auto ya en algún tramo de la carretera no pude contener mis lagrimas

Lloraba por pensar en lo que había sucedido en el restaurante el "k" que estaba en ese momento con migo ya no era el mismo del que me enamore en la preparatoria me dolía pensar que lo estaba perdiendo

Mire el pañuelo que me ofrecía Iori sonreí el había echo tanto por mi hizo que el dolor no se prolongara tanto

-sabes ahora sí que tengo curiosidad por saber que hacías en el baño de damas-

Le pregunte ya más tranquila el solo suspiro

-yo solo paseaba por ahí-

Eso fue la explicación más extraña que pude haber escuchado mire a las hojas en blanco sobre el tablero en su auto aun no escribía esa canción tan importante

-aun me falta inspiración-

Aclaro cuando vio lo que estaba mirando yo me quede pensando había algo que podía hacer para agradecerle

-sabes yo puedo ayudarte-

El me miro por un momento inseguro

-tranquilo no es que yo vaya a cambiar el estilo de su música-

Dije jugando con el dije que colgaba de la esquina de mi móvil

-estas segura de querer ayudar a la banda rival de la banda de tu novio-

Yo me quede pensando era cierto ellos dos eran rivales en esto de las batallas de las bandas me mordí el labio antes de responder

-estoy segura-

El sonrió de medio lado cuando me vio asentir feliz de ayudarlo

Oo-oo

En el restaurante "k" se fue a buscar a su novia al baño pero no la encontró por ningún lado suspiro tal vez había muy lejos con esto de firmar un contrato de confidencialidad confiaba en ella claro pero todo esto había pasado por dejarse convencer por ángel pateo una basurita que estaba en el suelo había sido un tonto

Intento llamarla pero no contestaba nadien entendía que estuviera enojada con el

Había faltado a sus promesas

**_Flash back _**

**_Era el baile de graduación el había invitado a su ya oficial novia a venir con él fue justo a media noche cuando le pidió salir con el afuera estaban los dos sentados en el cofre de su auto mirando el cielo estrellado cuando paso una estrella fugaz dejando una estela de luz luminosa _**

**_Kula se levantó diciendo emocionada que pidiera un deseo el no creía mucho en esa cosas pero por darle gusto lo hizo _**

**_-"k" que pediste-_**

**_Pidió ella impaciente por saber _**

**_-ser una estrella de rock-_**

**_Ella levanto una ceja para luego sonreír _**

**_-que deseo tan sorprendente "k"-_**

**_Él sonrió también poniendo su mano en su hombro acercándolo más a el _**

**_-sabes yo te ayudare a conseguir ese sueño-_**

**_Dijo ella con una sonrisa el solo se quedó pensativo un momento antes de volver a hablar _**

**_-claro que si kula yo quiero que alcancemos ese sueño juntos-_**

**_Ella se sonrojo sutilmente sin perder su expresión feliz mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte _**

**_-yo también quiero eso-_**

**_Fin flashback _**

Regreso a la realidad cuando un par de brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor

-ya se fue tu noviecita-

Asintió girándose a ver a su representante

-quiero que rompas ese contrato ángel-

Le dijo soltándose de su agarre haciendo su salida del baño la peliblanca se quedó hay furiosa pues le habían ganado otro asalto maldijo a la rubia que aun seguía persistente en la vida de su amante

Antes de seguir a el chico a la salida del establecimiento.

oo-oo

**Y fin del quinto capítulo dios esto se pone bueno creen que "k" termine sucumbiendo a el lado oscuro de la fama olvidándose de todo y todos bueno pues si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "traidora por ti" tranquilos los iré subiendo más seguido perdón por este prolongado lapso sin ningún capitulo nuevo es que he estado tan ocupada con mis demás historias recuperando archivos perdidos aaaa! Maldijo a los virus de computadora que infectaron mis archivos**

**Pero bueno esa es otra historia hasta la próxima**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Traidora por ti**

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Hoooolis de nuevo mis queridos lectores que gustan de historias como la mía he estado leyendo los comentarios que me dejan y siempre me emociona ver que apoyan mis Fanfics**

**Miles de gracias Espero les guste**

**Capitulo:6**

Durmiendo de lo más tranquilo en su oscura habitación algo desordenada vio interrumpido su sueño cuando la puerta se abrió con estruendo llenando la oscuridad con la luz brillante se giró a ver a la intrusa entrecerrando los ojos un poco

-que rayos haces aquí-

Pidió molesto a la rubia en su puerta que de lo más sonriente no parecía consiente de lo que estaba pasando

-dije que vendría recuerdas-

Él se incorporó mirándola con ojos entornados

-si te escuche decirlo pero lo que no dijiste es que vendrías tan temprano-

Ha esto kula levanto una ceja

-son las doce del día-

Estaba incrédula de creer que de veras él creía que aún era temprano dio un vistazo a su reloj sombre la cabecera ho mejor dicho lo poco que quedaba de el

Pedazos de plástico solamente

-sabes ese es tu primer problema eres un desordenado terrible-

Se adelantó a abrir las cortinas causando en el pobre pelirrojo una venita explotara en su nuca empezaba a pensar que no fue buena idea aceptar su ayuda

-vamos ve a la ducha yo intentare hacer algo por este pobre cuarto-

Empujándolo fuera le ordeno el solo le quedo obedecer se metió en la ducha mientras ella negaba un par de veces esto era un desastre ahora podía ver la verdad ya que iluminaba la luz toda la habitación

Suspiro para ayudarlo a encontrar la inspiración había tanto que hacer

Después de recoger la basura y organizar todo se sentó a mirar las escasas fotos de la familia del pelirrojo eso lo dedujo cuando lo reconoció en su edad inocente de pequeño porque ese niñito pelirrojo de overoles con dulce en la cara no podía ser otro que el (hahaha KAWAII) valla que si había cambiado

Pensó ella viéndola más de cerca

-oye porque espías mis pertenencias-

Su voz ruda junto a su oído le causo tremendo susto que el marco de la foto resbalo de sus manos peligrosamente termino haciendo malabares para que no se le callera

-oye me asustaste-

Le dijo avergonzada el solo bufo se fue a tomar una camisa del closet

-entonces que sigue-

Pregunto antes de enfundarse en la playera blanca larga a juego con sus vaqueros oscuros

Kula se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativa para luego sonreír con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rubí

Lo divertido empieza ahora pensó ella

Rayos! Maldijo el interiormente

oo-oo

_**el soldado en fila firme frente a su superior esperaba el grito de arranque para esta misión de la que no estaba seguro salir intacto empezara**_

_**5..4..3..2..**_

**La misión "camino a la inspiración empieza "!**

**_Paso 1: organización del espacio vital listo_**

**_Sonrió ella complacida de que todo en el cuarto estuviera impecable mientras ponía una palomita en la hoja sobre la mesa sin preocuparle el pobre fatigado chico tumbado en el suelo_**

**_Paso 2: revisión de lo escrito hasta ahora_**

**_Mirando la hoja con una incógnita después de horas en la misma posición finalmente le dio una mirada al impaciente hombre en el sofá _**

**_-Por qué comer vidrio tendría que ser romántico-_**

**_Él le dio una mirada de no molestes mientras intentaba recordar en que rayos estaba pensando en ese momento_**

**_Paso 3: buscar el problema para perder inspiración_**

**_Estuvo Sacando montones de botellas de alcohol de las alacenas y los escondites en los lugares más increíbles kula miro a Iori después de sacar la última del botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño_**

**_Enserio?_**

**_Dijo ella incrédula otra vez _**

**_Paso 4: eliminar las distracciones _**

**_Manteniendo el mando de la tv fuera del alcance del chico sonrió mientras decía_**

**_-vamos es para ayudarte-_**

**_El intento tomarlo estaba de mal humor después de que ella tomara rehenes las botellas de alcohol caras _**

**_-ya casi termina tu entrenamiento Iori...ve estas tomando muy bien lo de tirar todo ese líquido alcohólico a el retrete-_**

**_El grito a todo pulmón_**

**_QUE TU QUE!_**

**_Yashiro y kyo fueron corriendo a ver qué había pasado viendo con expresión chibi (°0°) a el chico que caía de rodillas que sollozaba_**

**_Paso final:_**

**_Buscar el punto perfecto donde pueda encontrar la tranquilidad _**

**_El pelirrojo después de bajar de su motocicleta miro sorprendido el paisaje de una playa alejada de la ciudad no creía que hubiera lujares a si aquí _**

**_-bienvenido a mi lugar favorito-_**

**_Ella le sonrió_**

**_-felicidades sobreviviste a tu entrenamiento-_**

**_Felicito ella mientas era seguida por el a algún punto en la playa _**

_o-o_

_Mirando la pantalla de su móvil aprovechando todos los ratos libres para llamar a su novia de la cual no sabía nada desde ayer cerro de golpe el aparato suspirando exasperado _

_Estaba preocupado por ella no había ido a trabajar y había cortado la comunicación con el la habría ido a buscar a la universidad pero estaba ocupado a esa hora _

_-oye compañero pasa algo-_

_Máxima dijo preocupado había sido el primero en notar que él estaba distraído estaba esperando el momento para preguntarle que había pasado _

_-es kula no sé nada de ella-_

_Dijo el aun angustiado _

_-debe de estar con esa amiga suya en el centro comercial-_

_El negó_

_-le pregunte a ella y me dijo que ella salió muy temprano-_

_El castaño levanto una ceja eso no era normal en la rubia entonces recordó que kula lo había llamado una noche para decirle que había cambiado de número de móvil el dudo si decirle ho no sobre eso cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera hecho una metida de pata y por eso kula no le había dicho nada aun _

_-ya aparecerá compañero-_

_Él dijo antes de salir a toda prisa del estudio para una llamada rápida_

_oo-oo_

_Mientras en la otra habitación estaban conversando de lo más tranquilas ángel y Vanesa _

_-oye ese chico "k" es tu novio ho algo-_

_Dijo la pelirroja después de notar las miradas entre esos dos la peliblanca negó_

_-no aun no-_

_Ella levanto una ceja _

_-no me digas que estás perdiendo el encanto amiga-_

_Se burló a lo que ella frunció el ceño como si recordara algo desagradable _

_-él ya tiene novia verdad-_

_Ángel sonrió de medio lado_

_-no por mucho amiga-_

_Vanesa negó su amiga y su moral_

_-y tú sigues persiguiendo a ese pelirrojo escurridizo- _

_Ella suspiro ahora _

_-si verdad sigues sin atraparlo que tonta eres-_

_La pelirroja sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos _

_-el pronto será mío eso te lo aseguro…muy pronto Iori yagami caerá en mis manos -_

_Ambas rieron _

_00-00_

_En la calle preocupado marco el numero esperando le contestara pero solo escucho el buzón gruño molesto si kula estaba mal por culpa de su amigo dios lo golpearía_

_-oye que pasa-_

_Rock que también había salido se acercó a el_

_-es kula no contesta su móvil-_

_El rubio frunció el ceño eso no era normal _

_-Vamos intenta otra vez-_

_Insistió en cuanto volvió a marcar los dos se pegaron a la bocina para escuchar _

_00-00_

_Estaba sentada en una piedra mirando al pelirrojo frente a mí que estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse _

_Yo estaba lejos de pensar en otra cosa que lo que paso con "k" el ya no confiaba en mí él estaba dejando de amarme como antes? Sé que tal vez me estaba equivocando ho me negaba a ver la verdad cualquier que fuera el asunto por primera vez me sentí incapaz de ver a "k" ho eso en lo que se había convertido por eso falte a trabajar por eso Salí temprano de la universidad por eso le pedí a Yuri que no le dijera sobre mi cambio de numero _

_Mi parte valiente me decía "ve y enfréntalo dile que te responda si ya no te ama" pero yo era en parte cobarde no podía imaginarme nada más doloroso que el amor de mi adolescencia me dijera que había pasado a verme como un simple apoyo para conseguir fama que solo me usaba_

_Abrí los ojos cuando sentí algo vibrar en mi mano me levante con cuidado a responder la llamada de Máxima _

_-dónde estás? estas bien? que paso? "k" te hizo algo?-_

_Tuve que esperar a que terminara de hacer preguntas sin molestarse en escuchar mis respuestas _

_-estoy bien Máxima tranquilo-_

_Un momento y volvieron las preguntas_

_-dónde estás?-_

_Me quede callada no podía decirle _

_-estoy bien tranquilo ya te contare todo después por que no van esta noche a el dojo-_

_Dije refiriendo al rubio cuya voz escuchaba de fondo _

_-está bien pero donde sea que este cuídate-_

_Asentí _

_-está bien-_

_Colgué girándome a ver a Iori que estaba tumbado en la arena _

_-es imposible niña no puedo-_

_Se quejo lanzando las manos a el aire para después cruzarse de brazos molesto al parecer yo solo suspire resignada por que los hombres son tan impacientes _

_-tienes que tener paciencia la inspiración llegara cuando tenga que llegar-_

_Le dije después de sentarme a su lado _

_-no me digas que no se te ocurre nada al ver este paisaje-_

_El negó después de levantarse sacudiendo su camisa de toda la arena _

_-tranquilo puedes tomarte tu tiempo podemos venir aquí las veces que quieras-_

_El asintió yo me sonroje por su mirada fija _

_-oye niña….gracias-_

_Él se volteo después de decirme eso yo solo me sonroje más intenso la que debía dar las gracias era yo porque en todo este rato que estuve con él no pensé en "k" dios eso sonaba horrible pero era cierto la sola presencia del pelirrojo hizo el dolor más tolerable _

_-no hay porque-_

_El sonrió de reojo yo lo vi era tan guapo cuando sonreía a si_

_Pasamos horas en la playa mirando el atardecer hablando de cualquier cosa al azar recuerdos del pasado sobre nosotros él se burlaba de las desgracias que me pasaron en mis años de preparatoria siempre metiendo la pata yo me venga claro diciéndole lo lindo que se veía de pequeño y que de verdad había cambiado mucho _

_No sé cómo acabamos una guerra de agua debió ser en el momento en que corrí al mar después de decirle kawaii porque él estaba por cumplir la amenaza que medio _

_-Si lo volvía a llamar kawaii me haría cosquillas hasta la muerte-_

_No pudo cumplir su amenaza pero si dejarme toda empapada por que en vez de eso me lanzo agua yo hice lo mismo con el pero después de que llegase la noche decidimos la tregua y regresar a nuestras respectivas casas _

_-oye kula estas bien-_

_Yuri pregunto después de verme llegar toda llena de arena _

_-si estoy bien-_

_Reí mientras me dirigía a la ducha _

_Después de un baño y un cambio de ropa yo y mi amiga castaña nos sentamos en la sala ella se moría por saber que paso yo le dije todo lo que paso ella suspiro_

_-qué lindo rayos te envidio kula-_

_Yo solo sonreí_

_-vamos apuesto a que tú te la pasaste de lo lindo con Robert-_

_Ella asintió_

_-fuimos a tomar un helado-_

_Dijo sonrojada yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada del castaño aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo_

_-lo vez-bostece-mejor me voy a mi habitación-_

_Ambas nos fuimos yo al entrar a mi habitación me fui a tomar una hoja empezando a escribir una nueva letra _

_oo-oo_

_las semanas pasaron kula y Iori seguían yendo a la misma playa sin lograr nada "k" seguía tratando de comunicarse con kula sin lograrlo cada vez que iba a buscarla a la tienda su jefa le decía que estaba tomando su descanso más temprano Ángel empezaba a presionarlo para que le pidiera la siguiente canción no sabía qué hacer para encontrarla _

Ella empezó a tomarle más afecto a el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba hay en la arena tratando de concentrarse no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le había ayudado lo amable que muchas veces fue con ella eso desencadeno en ella se forjara un sentimiento que se volvía cada vez más fuerte cada vez que el la miraba su corazón latía alocado y si se le acercaba lo demasiado cerca se sonrojaba tremendamente

_Que ere ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir en parte culpable amor tal vez ?no no podía ser verdad ella a un tenía un novio _

Se tocó el lujar donde estaba su corazón pensativa no se percató de la segunda presencia que se hacía presente en la playa

-hola Iori-

El pelirrojo volteo con rapidez a ver a la mujer recién llegada con sorpresa

-Vanesa-

Se levantó de un salto tomo a la pelirroja del brazo arrastrándola a metros de la rubia que miraba confundida lo que pasaba

-que haces aquí-

Dijo casi gruñendo molesto Vanesa amplio su sonrisa

-vine a visitarte cariño te busque en tu apartamento y me dijeron que habías venido a la playa con esa niña…por cierto quién es?-

Pregunto algo celosa por ver con sus propios ojos lo que kyo le dijo cuándo fue a buscarlo al hotel

-no me digas que esa es la niña a la que planeas engañar-

El frunció el ceño no sabía que Vanesa había escuchado la conversación que había tenido en secreto con Seth

-eso no es asunto tuyo a que viniste-

Sacando de su bolso una tarjeta se la entregó a el chico que después de leerla la miro interrogante lo que tenía en las manos era una invitación

-al parecer se celebrara una cena antes del evento para que todos se conozcan-

Vanesa dijo pensando en que rayos podía estar pesando King para hacer esta tontería

-como sea nos veremos hay-

Se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla para consternación de la rubia que se giró apenada por haber sido descubierta espiándolos

00-00

Que era esta sensación de molestia por lo que había visto sentí que hay sobraba me levante de ahí tomando mi mochila me fui sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que tonta que fui tal vez esa chica era la novia de Iori y estaban deseando estar solos y yo hay de impertinente

Volví a tocar el punto donde mi corazón se sentía como si hubiera sido estrujado

-kula-

Me gire a ver a quien menos esperaba que me estuviera buscando era "k"

-oye yo-

Lo mire esperando a que hablara estaba esperando una disculpa por lo que había pasado en el restaurante

-tienes la nueva letra de la canción-

Me quede realmente decepcionada el solo pensando en su querida banda no se paró siquiera a recodar lo que me había echo me había ofendido al desconfiar de mí acaso pensaba que lo había olvidado

-yo….-

Me quede sin saber que hacer ya no quería ser su apoyo solamente quería que me diera mi lujar como su novia no como la tonta que utilizaba para conseguir su sueño

-no-

Me gire quería irme corrí tan rápido como pude sin prestarle atención a las llamadas constantes de él me termine escondiendo en una tienda sabía que él me seguiría no quería verlo estaba muy triste por lo que mi interior se empeñaba en mostrarme sin la venda del amor cubriendo mis ojos

La cruda realidad

Después de un rato llorando en el baño sonó mi móvil metí mi mano en mi mochila mire la pantalla era Iori rayos que debía hacer no quería que me escuchara en estas condiciones

Mejor no conteste Salí a tomar un taxi quería ir i encerrarme en mi habitación

00-00

Marcando una y otra vez un numero en su móvil Iori no cambiaba su expresión de desesperación kyo arto dio una mirada de soslayo a la pantalla no creyó jamás ver esto en sus veinte tres años de vida el gran yagami desesperado por llamar aun chica

-ya intentaste mandarle un texto-

El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada (no se le había ocurrido jaja)

-que le hiciste ahora yagami-

Dijo el preocupado por la rubia le había tomado cariño desde que la conoció era como una hermana pequeña para el

-esto fue culpa tuya-

Dijo el refiriéndose a decirle a Vanesa donde estaba entonces eso había sido seguramente ella había coqueteado con el abiertamente frente a la rubia y ella se había echo ideas equivocadas

-dime la verdad yagami que estas tramando con Kula-

El pelirrojo después de escribir el texto miro a su compañero castaño

-eso no es asunto tuyo-

00-00

Mientras en el dojo Kula estaba sentada en el sofá con Yuri que trataba de subirle el ánimo le había contado todo ella estaba incrédula no se lo había imaginado que parte de la fama que tenía "fire is fire" era gracia a su amiga

De repente sonó el móvil olvidado sobre la mesa kula no sentía ánimos de contestar mejor le pidió a Yuri que lo hiciera

-es un texto de…Iori-

Ella se levantó a tomar el móvil miro el texto

"enana donde estas te llevo horas tratando de llamar te veo en el jardín del dojo donde vives en una hora"

Posdata:

"Sino sales iré a traerte a cuestas sien necesario"

Ella se sonrojo Yuri que también había leído el texto sonrió

-no es lindo-

Dijo ella en un suspiro

-y piensas bajar-

Kula se quedó pensativa para después sonreír tenía algo importante que decirle también

-lo sabía te gusta verdad-

Dijo Yuri siguiendo a la rubia que se fue a hacer algo con todo el maquillaje corrido que traía pegado a la cara

00-00

Después de horas esperándolo en el jardín por fin llego ella sonrió no supo cuanto lo había extrañado

-oye donde te habías metido porque te fuiste de la playa sin decirme nada enana-

Regaño el tomándola de los hombros mirándola a los ojos el vio por un momento un flashazo de dolor en ellos debió de recordar alguna cosa dolorosa

-quería pedirte algo-

Kula lo miro con atención algo sonrojada por su contacto

-quieres venir conmigo a una cena mañana-

Su corazón latió emocionado no sabía que decir el pensó que seguía molesta y por eso no le decía nada le tomo las manos en un arrebato si tenía que rogar

-primero hay algo que debo darte-

Sacando una hoja de papel que tenía en el bolcillo de su abrigo se lo tendió a el que lo miro indeciso si tomarlo ho no

-quiero que lo tengas tú-

El leyó la letra de una canción la miro interrogante

-estas segura-

Quiso rechazarla pero ella insistió

-es para ayudarlos a ustedes mi canción no podía estar en mejores manos-

En un segundo todo paso tan rápido el acerco a ella que hubiera muerto de vergüenza por lo que pasaría después de no ser por las manos de él que la sostenían con firmeza acercándola más

Él le dio un beso en los labios el cual ella recibió con gusto aferrándose a su cuello cerrando los ojos se dejó envolver en el calor placentero de su abrazo uno que había necesitado tanto no sabía que pasaría después solo lo que estaba viviendo porque por primera vez desde que "k" se había ido de su lado para cumplir su sueño se sentía feliz realmente feliz

Él se retiró para tomar aire no se había parado a meditar lo que había echo que estaba completamente contra sus planes la miro y volviendo a reclamar sus labios pensó mientras se volvían a besar que era solo por esta noche que le aria caso a ese pensamiento que había aparecido en su mente

00-00

**Y como dice mi abuelita nada como un dulce para superar la amargura jijiji este fue el capítulo seis y las cosas empiezan a calentarse espero que les gutara este capítulo que es el preludio para la gran tormenta que está por venir porque "k" no estará dándose por vencido ángel y Vanesa tienen algo planeado para cumplir con sus ambiciones que ara que nuestros protagonistas sufrir antes del final romántico pero si quieren saber que más pasara no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que esta próximo ya que he estado inspirada con esta historia**

**Gracias por los anteriores comentarios si pueden dense una vuelta por mis otras historias un comentario no estaría demás**

**Feliz casi Halloween a todos**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Traidora por ti**

**Por: luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Hoooolis de nuevo mis queridos lectores he estado leyendo los comentarios que me dejan y siempre me emociona ver que apoyan mis Fanfics**

**Miles de gracias Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo**

**Capitulo: 7**

La luz de la luna proyectaba nuestras sombras sobre el pasto del jardín yo no sabía si no podía moverme por la impresión o porque no quería que este inesperado contacto terminara seguía a aferrarme a el que era una tabla de salvación en esta tormenta donde me sentía atrapada

Un pensamiento una imagen de "k" se plasmó en mi conciencia los recuerdos de la promesa que una vez hiciéramos los dos eran tan intensos que cayeron como balde de agua fría yo no podía hacer esto yo aún tenía un novio

Lo aparte el entendió al igual que yo que esto no debió pasar se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su motocicleta pero volteándome a ver dijo como si nada hubiese pasado

-pasare mañana después del trabajo-

Yo asentí sonriéndole levente de alguna manera agradecía su comprensión en cuanto se fue me di la libertad de suspirar definitivamente estaba lejos de sentirme culpable estaba feliz de ayudarle

En otro de la casa estaba llegando recientemente "k" en su auto color cromo dispuesto a pedir perdón a su novia bajo de su auto pero se detuvo a medio paso cuando vio salir a un familiar pelirrojo por la puerta principal se quedó oculto en las sombras preguntándose qué hacia el líder de la banda rival en el dojo donde se quedaba su novia

La idea vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que una vez le dijera ángel en una de esas muchas veces donde insistía que terminara con su novia

_***Flash back***_

_Mirando por la ventana del estudio la interrupción de la peliblanca le causó molestia ya que estaba a la mitad de lograr imitar el mismo sonido de la guitarra de su compañero rubio sentado en el sofá de la izquierda _

_-rock déjanos solos-_

_El chico simplemente salió de la habitación esto solo causo ya pudiera decirle la misma cantaleta de siempre a su amante _

_-hasta cuando seguirás con esto-_

_Dijo cruzándose de brazos _

_-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ya me canse de ser la amante-_

"_k" frunció el ceño _

_-Y yo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no quiero hacerle daño ella fue mi primer amor-_

_Ángel se plató más cerca de el _

_-corrección cariño fue un amor de secundaria algo pasajero-_

_Pasando su dedo por su brazo dijo en voz baja susurrándole al oído sonriendo cuando sintió su estremecimiento_

_-si lo que temes es dejarla sola tranquilo creo que ya ha encontrado buena compañía-_

_Se dio la media vuelta después de dejar en la mesa un sobre blanco _

_-piensa en eso cielo-_

_Lo dejo hay pensativo en sus palabras claramente venenosas _

_***Fin flashback***_

Sacudido la cabeza un par de veces para despegar las malas ideas retomo su camino a la puerta donde después de tocar salió a recibirlo la castaña amiga de kula

Él le pido la llamara pero esta le dijo que ella no estaba en la casa el solo suspiro que más tenía que hacer para que lo perdonara rogarle sabía que estaba hay oculta escuchándolo

-dile entonces que deje sus arranques inmaduros para después y que me entregue la canción-

Lo que recibió fue un azoton en la cara

-todo lo que te importa es solo tu preciada canción vete déjame sola-

Le grito Yuri estaba sorprendida era la primera vez que veía que su amiga le gritaba a su novio se fijó por el orificio de la puerta viéndolo marcharse ella solo fue a tomar de la manga

-tienes mucho que explicarme-

Dijo jalándola a su habitación para un interrogatorio

Afuera en su auto sonriendo complacida por lo que habían visto sus ojos pensó que ahora si estaba más cerca de sus ambiciones primero la noviecita de su amante se besa con un rival de su novio y luego rechaza al peliblanco que sin una palabra para converser se iba de hay

-vamos cálmate Vanesa esa niña no es ningún impedimento-

Le dijo a la pelirroja que estaba furica ardía en celos por lo que había visto también en su cabeza procesaba todo entonces era la razón por la que muchas veces no se había presentado en el casino apostando aumentando la deuda que le permitía tenerlo en sus manos

Maldita niña

Pensó después golpeando el asiento con las uñas perfectamente pulidas

-acaba de firmar su condena-

Sonrió la peliblanca era justamente lo que ella estaba pensando

Arranco el motor

En el hotel Iori estaba mirando la pared fijamente totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos que era eso que sentía era una emoción extraña que no recordaba haberla sentido antes

Era menos intensa ahora pero igualmente palpable bajo su piel dios se estaba volviendo loco tratando de descifrar de que se trataba

Pateo el bote de basura ganándose una mirada de sus compañeros que ensayaban acordes en sus instrumentos apenas kula le dio la letra de la canción se la dio a sus amigos y estos le encontraron el ritmo

Claro que se les hizo raro que el extraño entrenamiento a el que lo sometió la rubia funcionara pero bueno no tuvo de otra que decir que él fue quien escribió esta canción que según vice sería un gran éxito se sentía culpable la verdad otra cosa rara en el

-pasa algo yagami-

Dijo kyo afinando su guitarra sin molestarse en mirarlo

-eso no es asunto tuyo kusanagi-

El rudo y áspero como siempre contesto tomado su rojo cereza guitarra eléctrica con diseños de llamas negras

-sabes estas muy raro-

Dijo vice que estaba sentada en el sofá frente a ellos

-es verdad desde que sales con kula estas más…suave-

Dijo Yashiro revisando su batería el dio un acorde mal cuando turbaron su concentración con esa mención

-eso no es verdad-

Murmuro volviendo a tomar posiciones

-claro que si tú ya casi no sales a ese casino ni te vas de juerga a beber hasta perder el conocimiento-

La mujer castaña dijo riendo la fulmino con la mirada

-veo que kula te hace bien-

Se reventó la cuerda el suspiro exasperado por que no entendían que necesitaba concentrarse

Tomo su guitarra y se fue a su habitación azotando la puerta se encerró los tres reunidos en la sala pensaron exactamente lo mismo

-y este que se tomó ahora-

Apenas amaneciera me fui temprano para la universidad no quería toparme con "k" ahora no después de lo de ayer tenía miedo de que no pudiera controlar mi lengua y terminara poniéndole fin a esto

Suspire mientras dejaba un recado sobre la mesa para avisarle a mi amiga que ya me había ido ella no tendría clases todo el día a sí que tendría que irme caminado sola a tomar el bus en la estación a unas cuadras de aquí

En todo el camino recuerdo de lo que paso me hizo por primera vez experimentar felicidad y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo

Acaso otro hombre se había metido en mi corazón sin que lo notara siquiera porque cada vez que pensaba en mi novio no sentía lo mismo porque mi corazón no sentía esa burbujeante sensación que ahora siento cada vez que pienso en Iori

Mi interior me gritaba "deja que caiga la venda ve más de la verdad" pero que verdad era esa que me negaba a ver por miedo a darme cuenta de que no estaba viviendo en el romance perfecto sino en una situación completamente diferente

Mire por la ventana las calles no tan concurridas mire un momento antes de decidir bajar necesitaba caminar no quería llegar tan temprano a la universidad había la posibilidad de que "k" estuviera hay

Claro si no me fue a ver ni una sola vez antes solo lo hacía ahora que sabía que tenía su nueva canción lista

Pate una diminuta piedrita había echo lo correcto al darle la canción a Iori en lugar de a mi novio

Un recuerdo de él me hizo sacudirme esas dudas no sabía por qué pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto siguiendo los dictados de mi corazón

Un corazón que aun que me doliera admitirlo y me hiciera sentir culpable de alguna forma

Ya no latía por "k" sino por Iori yagami

Ya en terrenos de la universidad me metí al edificio principal para irme a mis clases

Las horas no tardaron en pasar en un famoso bar de la ciudad la organizadora de todo el evento que según los reportaron en la acera seria el evento del año analizaba todo estuviera en su lugar

-King oye por que no estas atendiendo a los reporteros-

Vanesa que venía entrando con ángel le dijo señalándole hacia la puerta donde se amontonaban los fotógrafos

-tranquila nosotras nos encargamos de lo demás-

Confiando en ellas la rubia les dejo seguir con su maquiavélico plan

Kula al llegar a su trabajo se encontró con que estaba cerrada la tienda estaba por retirarse pero una mano que la tomo del brazo se lo impidió le dio tremendo susto casi golpea a el pelirrojo que salió de la nada con su bolso

-que estás haciendo aquí-

Le pregunto refiriéndose en que hacía en el suelo sentado

-esperándote-

Dijo levantándose

-te dije que pasaría después del trabajo-

Ella se quedó callada

-ven vamos-

Kula le siguió haciendo un montón de preguntas el simplemente se giró y poniéndole dos dedos en los labios le dijo que no podía ir con ese atuendo a la gala entonces ella se dejó conducir a una boutique donde una mujer les atendió

-entonces esta es la chica-

Iori asintió a la mujer que jalo con ella a la rubia que no sabía que sucedía exactamente le mostro varios diseños elegantes de vestidos cada vez que se ponía uno el pelirrojo le pedía saliera para verla

El primero un vestido azul el alego

_Demasiado largo_

El segundo un vestido verde

_Demasiado cortó_

La vendedora suspiro decepcionada pues ya habían visto casi todos los vestidos

_Sentía las mejillas calientes había sido vergonzoso salir con este vestido verde porque era escandalosamente corto! _

_Suspire resignada metiéndome otra vez en el vestidor esperando estaba escuchando la conversación entre la vendedora y Iori _

_-ya se-_

_Escuche la voz alegre de la mujer como si hubiese encontrado el tesoro de alguna isla ella me trago un vestido rosado claro era hermoso _

_Tela vaporosa con pequeño glitters en ella era corto me llegaba por un centímetro encima de la rodilla me quede mirado mi reflejo jamás me imagine usando esto _

_-es perfecto-_

_Me sobresalto la voz del pelirrojo a mi espalda que se asomaba por la cortina la dependienta dio un suspiro de alivio _

_-tengo el accesorio perfecto para este vestido-_

_Saco un par de zapatillas de tacón color plateado y un abrigo de peluche _

_-gracias-_

_Dijo Iori al parecer ya estaba vestido con su forma casual acostumbrada un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa larga de manga larga (la que lleva siempre) me tendió el brazo el cual yo acepte sonriendo levemente quien se esperaría que este hombre podía ser un caballero _

_Cuando llegamos me lleve una gran sorpresa no esperaba ver tantas bandas juntas en un solo lujar así que todas estas eran las bandas que buscaban el contrato para grabar un disco que seguramente les daría aún más fama _

_En cuanto bajamos de la motocicleta un montón de reporteros nos abordaron de repente haciendo un montón de preguntas que si yo era su nueva conquista que si por mí el había roto su relación con la hija del dueño de un importante casino _

_El no contesto nada solo me jalo del brazo _

_En la mesa reservada para el grupo nos encontramos con los demás chicos solo uno de ellos había traído acompañante Yashiro con su aparentemente acompañante pelirroja shermie _

_El más sorprendido por mi presencia era kyo que al parecer no esperaba esta acción de parte de su compañero _

_-es "fire is fire"-_

_Dijeron los fotógrafos que corrieron a recibir a los chicos con flashazos de cámara yo debía de admitir que estaba orgullosa de que cumplieran sus sueños ellos eran como mi familia _

_Con la llegada de todos ellos dio inicio a la velada que al parecer prometía mucho fue una cena sencilla según dijo vice a mi lado después un baile amenizado por el dj yo estaba hay sentada sola en la silla Iori me había dejado aquí alejando que tenía algo importante que hacer mire mi reflejo en la copa de sidra frente a mi mejor me iba a retocar a el baño hay me encontré con la misma mujer pelirroja con la que hablaba Iori aquella vez en la playa ella me miro de una forma en la que solo se mira a una cosa insignificante _

_-oye niña tu eres kula verdad-_

_Mientras me lavaba las manos asentí _

_-dime qué clase de relación tienes con Iori-_

_Me pidió ella yo solo me quede callada ni yo lo sabía ya antes lo consideraba un conocido luego un amigo pero ahora después de lo del beso no sabía que era yo para el _

_-ninguna-_

_Le dije secándome las manos con una toalla de papel _

_-claro como si yo fuera a creerte niña es obvio que algo hiciste para metértele por los ojos-_

_Me dijo después de haber reído con burla por mi respuesta _

_-pero una cosa te advierto aléjate de Iori él es mío y a mí no me gusta que toquen lo mío-_

_Lo dijo así como si se tratase de un objeto yo me quede hay ansiosa por contestarle pero me quede callada cuando recordé lo que había dicho el reportero de antes tal vez esta chica era….la novia de Iori pensé sintiendo el corazón pesado de repente _

_Sin decirle nada más Salí del baño buscando a Iori tenía que preguntarle si eso que me había dicho era verdad si era así entonces el solo estaba jugando conmigo _

_Lo busque en nuestra mesa pero no estaba ahí me gire para ir a ver en alguna otro lado pero me topé con alguien _

_-sabía que eras tú-_

_Voltee a ver a la peliblanca era la supuesta representante de "k"_

_-que quieres-_

_Le dije sin ánimos algo molesta _

_-estas buscando a Iori verdad- Asentí ella me señalo hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta alta de la casa _

_Me fui hay sin molestarme en desconfiar de su sonrisa falsamente dulce y amable _

En otro lado de el gran salón "k" no dejaba de llenar su vaso de licor estaba más que furioso no sabía si era su imaginación pero juraría que había visto a su novia pasar del brazo del pelirrojo vocalista del equipo rival ángel por supuesto le había dicho que eran imaginaciones suyas

-maldición-

Dijo arrogando la botella vacía al suelo que estaba haciendo exactamente este era acaso su sueño

-oye cariño tómalo con calma-

La voz fastidiosa melosa de ángel le causo frunciera el ceño acaso no entendía lo que era querer estar solo

-no me digas que todo esto es por esa…-

"k" le dio una mirada de irritación que hubiera matado a cualquiera si las miradas mataran claro

-ni se te ocurra decirlo-

Le advirtió ella solo cerro los ojos estaba harta de esto

-vamos cariño no te favorece esa cara que haces-

Se colgó de él acariciando su mejilla

-muy pronto eso ya no será un impedimento para nosotros-

El levanto una ceja no le gustaba esa expresión que huso que solo utilizaba cuando tenía pensado hacer alguna maldad

Mirando sin mucho interés hacia el cuadro frente a El Iori empezaba a preguntarse qué es lo que Vanesa quería al pedirle venir aquí

-qué bueno que viniste-

Dijo la pelirroja entrando a la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta el chico se giró a verla

-perdón por la tardanza cielo es que estaba ocupada con algo-

Dijo acercándose más a el

-dime que quieres-

Sin ánimos de irse con rodeos le dijo apartándose de ella

-estas ya tan ansioso por regresar con tu cita-

Le dijo abrazándolo por atrás susurrándole al oído

-dime Iori que vez en esa niña que no veas en mi ho es que acaso estas de verdad enamorado de ella-

Le dijo riendo el pelirrojo frunció el ceño de repente

-jamás pensé ver esto-

Le dijo obviamente sorprendida por su silencio por que si él se quedaba callado significaba dos cosas y una de esa la ponía furiosa ella había estado desde años de conocer a el chico intentando ganarse un lujar en su duro corazón soñaba con conquistarlo y ahora de la nada aparece esa niña que le roba a el amor de su vida

Se sentía en el fondo triste pero eso no sería un impedimento ya

Ella no era conocida por darse por vencida tan pronto a un le quedaban muchas movidas ingeniosas en este juego donde no estaba dando la victoria a su rival y una de ella estaba en curso

-sabes no estoy feliz con tu silencio-

Le dijo girándolo quedando frente a frente

-tú me dijiste una vez que ella solo era una niña que podías manipular con facilidad-

Le puso las manos en los hombros

-dime ya de una vez que pretendes ponerme celosa bien pues ya lo lograste-

Iori se quedó mirando su reflejo en sus ojos que estaba tratando de hacer el jamás le diría sobre sus sentimientos por la rubia a esta chica que el bien sabia estaba encaprichada con el

-de que hablas yo no he dicho que estoy enamorado de ella ya te lo había dicho no ella es solo una niña que manipule para quitarle la canción que le escribía a esos tipos de "fire is fire"-

Eso sonó tan cruel se sentía raro al decir esa verdad pero tenía que decirlo para enmascarar esa verdad que ya no valía de nada negarse a el mismo más estaba enamorado de la rubia sin remedio alguno y por eso tenía que hacerle creer que su antiguo plan a un estaba en pie por qué bien sabia de que era capaz Vanesa cuando no obtenía lo que quería

-bien entonces demuéstramelo-

Ya nada los separaba

-demuéstrame que no eres de nadien que tu corazón sigue vacío para que yo pueda ocuparlo alguna vez –

Se quedó esperando que lo hiciera Iori se quedó estoico un omento para después inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios que estaba supuestamente a ser corto pero Vanesa le entrelazo en cuello haciendo difícil que la apartara

En la puerta detenida por las palabras que escucho adentro kula se sentía como la tonta más grande del mundo eso había sido para el solo un juego se quedó ahí a la vista de las personas en la habitación la visión de Iori besando a la pelirroja le dolió más que nada

Cuando la chica dejo ir a el pelirrojo este paro en seco cuando sus ojos se toparon con quien menos esperaba ver

-kula-

Dijo causando Vanesa sonriera con malicia su plan dio resultado

-pe…perdón creo que equivoque de cuarto-

Las lágrimas empezaron a ser visibles la rubia e giro y empezó a echar a correr

-kula espera!-

Grito Iori apartándose con brusquedad de el agarre de la pelirroja yendo a perseguir a la chica que seguía sin querer escucharlo

En las escaleras choco con alguien

-kula que haces a aquí-

Miro a "k" que parecía sorprendido por la forma en la que llego con el ella no pensó en lo que hacía se arrogo a sus brazos el solo atino en rodearla con sus brazos no les gustaba que llorara

-perdóname "k" perdóname-

Dijo una y otra vez con la culpabilidad pesando terriblemente en su pecho

-si pero…porque-

Le dijo sin entender

-kula!-

El peliblanco miro a el pelirrojo que llego todo agitado

-oye escúchame-

La rubia se fundió más en el abrazo del chico que estaba más que perdido

Que había pasado exactamente por qué este hombre llamaba con tanta familiaridad a su novia

Se encendieron los reflectores ángel que había aparecido en el escenario llamo la atención de todos

-todos tengo un gran anuncio que hacer-

Los reporteros fueron los primeros en mostrar interés

-yo y el vocalista de "fire is fire" queremos anunciar nuestra relación de ya diez meses-

Los reflectores iluminaron al peliblanco que se había quedado quieto tal estatua de sal kula lo miro para luego apartarse de el

-cómo pudiste-

Fue lo único que dijo antes de ejecutar fuera del campo visual de todos que empezaban a cuchichear sobre lo incomodo de todo esto

"k" miro por un momento a ángel para después mirar por donde se había ido su novia

-que decides ahora cariño-

Le dijo ángel el solo por fin entro en razón

-esto se acabó ángel-

Él se fue tras su novia pero en la puerta se encontró con el pelirrojo que había alcanzado a tomarla del brazo

_Mire a Iori sin expresión alguna el había traicionado mi confianza y me había utilizado jugando con mis sentimientos la verdad ahora sus explicaciones no arreglarían nada porque que podía decirme solo mentiras _

_-oye suéltala-_

_Escuche la voz de "k" el también había venido a tratar de enmendar sus errores?_

_-no te entrometas en esto-_

_Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada yo solo me sentía como un pedazo de carne por el cual estaban a punto de pelearse _

_-dije que la soltaras-_

"_k" tomo del cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo que igualmente hizo lo mismo yo solo tome la perilla de la puerta _

_-no quiero verlos jamás-_

_Les grite Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no llorar salí de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pude _

_Ya en un cruce totalmente deshabitado un auto color negro me serró el paso yo mire a el hombre oculto por las sombras que me ofrecía un escape _

_Sin pensar más lo acepte _

En el bar los amigos de "k" y el compañero de Iori trataban de apartarlos pero ellos continuaban a pelear

-no tengo tiempo para esto-

Dijo Iori enderezando su camisa yéndose a la calle a buscar a la rubia pero "k" que también estaba harto de pelear también salió caminaron por extremos diferentes de la acera cuando llegaron a donde estaba un abrigo rosado ambos pensaron lo mismo

"donde esta kula"?

**Fin del séptimo capitulo **

**Y bien que les pareció el final está cerca mis queridos lectores quien será ese misterioso hombre? Jijiji**

**gracias por sus anteriores comentarios y perdón por la tardanza es que he estado algo ocupada con otros proyectos pero bueno espero les haiga gustado este capítulo muchas cosas están por pasar a un así que atentos **

**Si pueden darse una vuelta por mis otras historias y dejarme un cometario se los agradecería mucho yo y mi vanidad jiji**

**Hasta la próxima **

**Bye XD**


End file.
